AATC: Full of surprises
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: Dave comes home with a surprise for everyone. How will the 'munks and 'ettes cope with this shocking surprise? And will Brittany get her secret dream at the school prom? CGI version!
1. What?

**Hi everyone! My first story! It might be a little... weird, I guess. CGI version! Sorry if there are any misspellings!**

Alvin yawned as he stood up from bed. He glanced at the alarm clock and realized it was 7:20. It was also Monday... which means five more days of school-torture. He sighed and climbed out of bed and trotted to the kitchen, where everyone was eating breakfast.

"Hi Alvin! Guess what?" Theodore piped up excitingly as he saw his older brother enter the room.

"What?"

"Dave said he was getting us a surprise after school!" Theodore jumped up and down happily. Eleanor giggled at her happy counterpart.

"I can't wait to see what it is! He said we will all love it!" The chubby lime clad chipette said.

Alvin could care less. Every time Dave said they would get something, it turned out not very exciting. Theo seemed to love everything, so it was easy for him to chatter on and on about it. Alvin didn't want to ruin his little brother's happy moment though, so he smiled. "Cool, Theo." Was all that he said as he ruffled the green clad chipmunk's hair.

Brittany sat up from her chair. "All I know is that this time, no one will hate it- - No, Alvin, not even you couldn't like it." She said while fixing her hair.

Alvin wasn't so sure about this. He didn't think Brittany was right, but he shrugged it off than started to munch on some food. At that moment, Dave came in the room.

"Okay guys, get ready for school because we are leaving in half an hour," Dave told them all as they nodded in understanding.

"Finally," Simon sighed. "I just can't wait for Science today!"

Alvin glanced at Simon. "Why?"

"Because," Simon began, "Today I will get to show everybody that even though I'm... _'lame', _as they call it, I have made the best thing ever- - well, we.." Simon finished, blushing as he looked at Jeanette while he said 'we'.

Jeanette smiled at Simon. "I don't think you're lame! I think you're smart." Simon jumped up at this. "R-really Jeanette?" Jeanette nodded.

Alvin moaned. _Can you believe the nerd love these days?_

Brittany finished her food than got to the room with her sisters to get changed. "So, Elly, what are you and Theo doing in cooking class today?" Brittany asked her little sister.

Eleanor giggled in an excited manner. "We're going to make whatever we want! I'm going to surprise Theodore."

Jeanette slipped on her jean jacket. "Simon and I are going to show our experiment we finished just last night! You'll be so amazed; it was Simon's idea!"

After the girls finished changing, they let the boys go get ready. "Time to go." Dave called as everybody walked over. _Half an hour over_ _already?_ Alvin thought.

The whole way to school, the Chipettes were chatting on what the surprise was going to be. _Just shut up, puh-leez... _Alvin thought it was annoying on how much the girls were taking this so-called awesome surprise so far. He thought it was going to be something boring, like those other times.

"Have a good day today!" Dave waved then drove away. Brittany instantly hopped up the stairs to the school, wanting to catch up with her friends. "Hey Nikki, Jessica, and Taylor! How was your weekend?" Brittany asked as she walked up with them.

"Oh, hi Britt, we were just talking about you!" Jessica smiled.

Brittany glanced up at her human friend. "Well, I hope it isn't too personal for me to know, because if that is so, I won't be pleased." Jessica, Nikki, and Taylor looked surprised at Brittany's comment. "What..? Of course you can know, Britt! We were just wondering on who might ask you out for the prom this Saturday." Brittany gasped. She forgot about the prom.

"One, I was joking and two, I can't imagine on who would ask me out to the prom." Brittany secretly wanted Alvin to ask her, but she couldn't admit that to her friends. Taylor butted in Brittany's thoughts.

"I think that Alvin would!" She blurted out loud enough for Brittany's sisters and the Chipmunks to hear. As Taylor realized Alvin was staring at her, she quickly added, "Er, I mean he might want to go the football game instead..?" Alvin gazed at Taylor suspiciously. Was she talking about him?

Brittany shuddered. _Alvin has a football game on Saturday? But he can't! I can't go to the prom alone!" _Brittany just shrugged at Taylor, making sure her voice wasn't heard by Alvin, and said, "I don't know, he isn't really my type."

The girls gasped. "What do you mean, Britt? He's the perfect man for you!" Nikki said. Brittany didn't answer this time. Her gaze traveled down the hall to Alvin, who was talking to his brothers before he saw Ryan and ran off to the Jocks. _Gosh, he's just too darn cute... _

**That's it for Chapter one. What's this surprise Dave has? Will Alvin ask Brittany for the prom? You'll find out in Chapter two!**

**Until the next update, Jemerald Goldie out!**


	2. The Surprise

**Heyo everyone I'm back! I want to give you a quick heads-up.**

**I might not update as often as you may hope, sorry about this, but I mostly will make new chapters and such only on Saturdays from then on. It's just luck if I update before the next Saturday. I hope ya know what I mean!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Brittany dropped her bags on the floor. She could not stop thinking about what her friends told her before school. _Is Alvin the perfect man for me?_ She shook her head vigorously. Of course not! Jeez, why would she even think about that?

But no matter how much Brittany told herself this over and over, she still couldn't get over the fact that Nikki must be right. _Jeez... I think I'm going mad. When will I learn?_

"Brittany? Brittany! BRITTANY!" Brittany just realized her younger sister was yelling at her. "Huh... sorry, Eleanor. What is it?"

Eleanor sighed. "Never mind, I guess I'll just tell Jeanette..." Eleanor started walking away. Brittany jumped in front of her sister, blocking her path. "No, just tell me please. I'm sorry I didn't listen, I was just day-dreaming..."

Brittany looked at Eleanor pleadingly, and the lime clad chipette decided to just tell her. "Okay, well... I have a problem. Actually, a BIG problem..." Eleanor trailed off.

Brittany was eager to hear this. "Go on..."

Eleanor sighed. "Well, there is this boy at school who asked me to the prom, I said I would think about it, I don't want to go with him, but I don't want to hurt his feelings."

Brittany looked at her little sister thoughtfully. "Aww, Ellie, it's easier than it seems. Just tell him 'No thanks' in a polite manner. It's your decision anyway; he doesn't get to control you."

Eleanor glanced at Brittany. "But... wouldn't I hurt him?"

"Boys are strange that way, Ellie. You can never tell if their hurt."

"But-"

Brittany interrupted her sister. "Listen, don't think about that. Let's put the feelings aside for now. As I said, it's your choice. Who would you want to go with, anyway?"

Eleanor slightly blushed. "Theodore..." She said quietly.

Brittany patted her sisters back gently. "Okay, that makes things much easier. Tell the boy who asked you to the prom that you already have somebody to go with."

Eleanor gasped. "Are you suggesting me to lie?"

"No, of course not Eleanor." Brittany said quickly. "Just, ask Theo!"

Eleanor stared at her sister as if she grew wings. "I think you got that mixed up a bit, Brittany... the boy is supposed to ask, not the girl. This isn't a Sadie Hawkins Dance."

Brittany flexed her fingers in frustration, knowing this is true. "Well, I guess I don't know then… just say no if you don't want to." Brittany then turned around to walk away, but her younger sister quickly grabbed her arm. "Wait Britt… thanks." Eleanor then let go of Brittany and trotted off. Brittany smiled. _Any time._

Brittany turned around and noticed Alvin standing right in front of her. "Um, Alvin? Is there something you would like?.." She asked feeling awkward.

Alvin smiled mischievously at her. "Oh, no reason… Just wondering if you were interested in having a little fun!"

Brittany glanced uneasily at the red clad chipmunk. "What do you mean by 'fun'?"

Alvin shrugged. "Oh, you know, the casualties… pranks? Games? Call random people and tell them funny quotes then hang up? Make fun of the stupid neighbor's cat? Spy on the other four? Things like that."

Brittany took a glance at him, thinking to herself if it would be the end of her life to say yes or if it would be a fun occasion. Come on, this is Alvin we're talking about. Sure, he got them in trouble more than once with his little sceams, but they weren't on purpose. What harm would it do? It did sound like a little fun... what else was there to do anyway?

"Fine, I guess. But don't kill us or else." Alvin chuckled at Brittany's remark. "Don't worry, we won't end up in the hospital... hopefully."

Brittany pushed him playfully. "Okay, so what first?" Alvin thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Well, why don't we start with- -"

But before he could finish, the door opened and Dave entered the room with a small bundle of something brown in his arms. "I'm back with the surprise!" He called and Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette raced out of the bedroom and all looked up at what Dave was carrying. "What is it?" They asked excidingly.

Dave smiled. "I would like you guys to meet Rylie!" He set down the brown object carefully and revealed a small brown lab puppy. Rylie was barely taller than Theodore, and it seemed to be at the least 8 weeks old.

The chipmunks stared at the small dog in surprise and shock. Alvin couldn't believe his eyes. Did they deceive him? Theodore was the first to react.

"A PUPPY!" He screached excitingly and ran to Rylie and hugged the dog. Rylie sniffed Theodore in interest then accepted the hug.

Eleanor giggled and joined Theo with Rylie. "Aww, you're so fuzzy!" Eleanor smiled and started stroking the dog. Rylie seemed to enjoy all the attention.

Simon and Jeanette exchanged glances, then Jeanette trotted over nervously to the puppy. Rylie looked up at the new visitor, causing Jeanette to stop mid-track. She started freaking out as the dog sniffed her, then wagged it's tail and rubbed it's head against Jeanette. Jeanette causously patted it's back, then started to get used to this. "Aww, you're so cute Rylie!" She squealed.

Seeing this, Simon decided to greet the new dog. "Um... hey there fella." Simon gently touched the dog's head. Rylie panted at the attention it was getting. "Erm... Dave? Is Rylie a boy or a girl?" Simon asked, feeling awkward at the question.

Dave replied, "Female. Isn't she cute?" Dave bent down to Rylie and started rubbing her back.

Brittany hopped to the puppy and joined in the stroking. "Wow, you're so adorable, and soft, and tiny..." Brittany complimented Rylie. As if Rylie understood her comments, the pup licked Brittany's paw. "...and sweet!" She finished while still petting the dog.

Dave smiled. He was happy they like the surprise. He looked down and noticed Alvin frozen to the spot. "Alvin?" Dave asked, and the little chipmunk whipped up at Dave.

"What?" He asked, sounding a little tense.

Dave was shocked by his behavior. "Arn't you going to greet the new family member?"

Alvin looked at the dog. "Wait... THAT? Oh, sure. Whatever." He barelly got close to Rylie before he kicked her lightly. The dog yipped in surprise and everyone glared at Alvin. "That's mean!" They scolded. Alvin shrugged. "It's just a dog." Simon stepped up to Alvin. "Dogs have feelings too, you know."

Rylie stood up and trotted to Alvin with a not-so-friendly look on her face. Before Alvin knew it, she was on top of him. Rylie sniffed Alvin closely, and he smiled nervously. Rylie started to lick Alvin's face.

"AAAGGHHHH! IT'S TASTING ME! GET IT OOOOOOOOOOFF!" Alvin screamed as Rylie continued to lick Alvin while wagging her tail. The others watching in amusement at the scene. Once Alvin realized they weren't helping him, he thought to himself _they leave me no choice,_ so Alvin shoved the dog off then kicked it away, causing it to skid across the floor, but hardly. The puppy was heavier then it looked.

"Alvin! Rylie was just being friendly!" Brittany said as the rest and her started to crowd the pup. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you're worried about my attacker being hurt, but not me?"

Simon sighed in annoyance. "Alvin, you were just fine. That is Rylie's way of saying hi." Alvin crossed his arms on his chest. "Well, I don't like it." With that, the red clad chipmunk raced to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Alvin skidded across the floor and fell on his face. He grumbled as he stood up. Why did Dave have to buy a stupid dog? They already had a neighbor cat who acted like they ruled the world, which was bad enough.

What can be worse?

**That raps up chapter 2. Sorry if it's short! Next one will be longer. **

**Until next update, Jemerald Goldie out!**


	3. Thinking

**I'm back everybody! You got lucky today. I guess I will update more often then I said, but that's a good thing, right?**

**Anyway chapter 3!**

Simon watched Alvin go. "I'll talk to him..." he sighed as the bespectacled chipmunk followed his brother.

Simon opened the door and walked in. "Alvin?" he asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

Alvin was lying down on his bed. "I'm fine, Simon."

Simon wasn't convinced. "Is it about Rylie?" he guessed.

Alvin looked at Simon. "Leave me alone."

The blue clad chipmunk hopped over to the bunks and climbed up to Alvin. "Look, I know you don't like the idea that Dave got us a puppy, but think about it; it's a new experience for all of us. He did it to make us happy." Alvin scoffed but didn't answer.

Simon decided to go on. "You have to give Rylie a chance. She just got here, and she's part of the family now. Come on; why don't we start this over?" As Alvin still didn't answer, Simon sighed. "I'm going back to the others; come on over once you're ready."

Alvin mumbled something under his breath that Simon didn't catch. But it didn't matter to him; he just wanted the whole family to enjoy their new member. Simon jumped down from the bunk bed and back to the others, where Theodore and Eleanor were trying to teach Rylie tricks and Brittany and Jeanette watched in amusement. He didn't know where Dave was.

"Hey Theo, where's Dave?" Simon asked in confusion. He was just here.

Theodore didn't look up from Rylie. "Oh, he said he forgot some stuff in the car, so he's getting them now." Eleanor giggled as Rylie jumped on Theodore and licked his face furiously. "Aww, Rylie! Get off!" Theodore laughed as he pushed the dog away. Rylie wined but didn't jump on him again.

"Okay, I will."

Theodore froze. "W-what..?"

"I said I will, like you told me."

Theodore gasped. _The dog was speaking to him._ That's not normal!

"Y-y-you can communicate w-with me?" Theodore whispered.

Rylie cocked her head. "I could always bark!" She started wagging her tail.

Theodore shook his head. "No, I mean you can talk _English, _or I can talk _dog." _

Rylie looked at Theodore. "I love hot doooooooooogs!"

Theodore gazed at Rylie. "Me too, but that was extremely random from what we were say-"

"I'm hungry! I'm bored! I have to go outside!" Rylie started blabbing things out one after the other. Theodore stared at the brown pup. "What? Oh, I'll tell Dave you're hungry." The green clad chipmunk hopped over to the kitchen where Dave was putting away groceries. "Dave?"

"Yes, Theodore?" Dave asked looking down at his son.

"Rylie said she was hungry! What can she eat?"

Dave chuckled. _Theodore has a huge imagination. _"She said that, hmm? Well, tell her she can have some wet dog food. I bought several cans of it today."

Theodore smiled. "Okay, I'll tell her!"

When Theodore came back to the living room, Rylie was gone. "Rylie?" he asked. Theodore started to look around the house. "Rylie! Rylie, where did you go?"

Theodore turned around a corner and bumped into Jeanette, who dropped a bunch of paper and pencils. Jeanette gasped in surprise at the sudden encounter. "Oh, Theodore! I'm so sorry! Gosh, I'm so clumsy!" Jeanette worriedly stated. Theodore helped her collect her papers and pencils. "No, it's okay. It was my fault, anyway."

Jeanette smiled nervously. "Okay then- - thanks for helping me pick my stuff up." "No problem! I have a question for you, though while I'm talking to you now." Theodore said as he picked up a pencil.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Rylie. She told me she was hungry, so I went to tell Dave and now I'm gonna tell Rylie what she can eat and she is gone!" Theodore explained.

Jeanette sighed. "Sorry Theo, I don't know where the pup went. Try looking in the bedrooms or something." Theodore nodded. "Okay."

Theodore started his search once again. He pushed the slightly opened door of the bedroom, not noticing Rylie anywhere. Theodore saw his older brother on his bed, so he decided to ask him.

"Hey, Alvin! Have you seen Rylie anywhere?" As the red clad chipmunk didn't answer, Theodore thought he didn't hear him. "Have you seen Rylie Alvin?" Theo asked a little louder. Still no answer. Desperate for a response, Theodore tried again and again. No answer.

Theodore hopped on the red bed. "ALVIN! Are you asleep?" Alvin jumped up as fast as lightning and shoved Theodore off the bed, with enough force for them both to tumble to the ground.

"Ow!" Theodore cried in pain at the sudden reaction. Alvin stood up and shook himself. "Oh, sorry Theo. Didn't know you were in here."

Theodore stared at his brother. "I've been yelling at you for the past ten minutes!"

"You were?"

"Yea! Have you seen Rylie?"

"No, even if I did, I wouldn't care…" Alvin trailed off. Theodore sighed. "Okay. I'll look outside, maybe Rylie discovered the cat flap." "Yea, go tell someone who cares." Alvin said grumpily. Theo felt hurt by this, but he just left.

"Simon, can you help me find Rylie?" Theodore asked the blue clad chipmunk who was reading a book. "Sure, Theo, can you let me finish my chapter first?" Simon asked. Theo nodded. Eleanor came up to Theo. "I can help you right now!" she said eagerly. "Cool!" Theo smiled. "I was heading outside, so let's go there."

Theodore and Eleanor hopped through the cat flap and started walking around the yard. "Rylie! Ryyyyylie!" They started calling. "Yes?" a voice responded.

"Come on, Rylie! I know what you can eat now!" Theodore called. Rylie came out from hiding behind a bush and walked up to them. "Oh, goodie! I'm starving!" she yipped. Theodore expected Eleanor to be surprised that Rylie was talking to them, but she didn't seem any different than five seconds ago.

"Oh, Elly, I forgot to say that Rylie can talk!" Theo said excitingly.

Eleanor blinked. "She… can?"

"Yea! Can't you hear her?"

Eleanor strained her ears at the mutt. "Um… I just hear barking. Why?"

Theodore sighed. "Never mind… come on let's go inside." Rylie looked up at Theodore. "I can eat now?" She asked. Theodore nodded. "Yes you can eat now." Eleanor glanced at Theo. "I… didn't say anything."

"I know you didn't, I was talking to Rylie!" Theodore piped up. Eleanor looked at Theodore as if he grew wings. "Um, okay."

Theodore didn't understand why Eleanor was being so awkward around him and Rylie. _Maybe she is just hungry too. _"I can get us all something to eat, if you would like." Theo offered kindly. Eleanor shook her head. "Nah, I'm not hungry. Thanks for the offer though."

Eleanor, Rylie, and Theodore walked inside. "Is Rylie's food ready Dave?" Theo asked. Dave nodded and set down a small bowl full of wet dog food. Rylie started gobbling it down hungrily. "Thank you!" Theo heard Rylie mumble between bites.

Theodore gazed at Eleanor. _Why can't she understand Rylie? I can. Can't she hear her? If not how come I can?_

Brittany carefully brushed her eye liner on her. She carefully showed out her lashes and flipped her hair. "Done!" she exclaimed to herself. After about two more minutes of making sure she was perfect, the pink clad chipette hopped down from the bathroom counter and into the family room where mostly everyone was gathered. "Something up?" Brittany asked.

Alvin shook his head. "No, we're just sitting here and staring at each other like rocks." He said sarcastically. "Yes, something's up Britt."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Okay, then what is it?"

"I'll tell you when Theodore comes in. Brittany, can you go find him?" Dave asked.

Brittany didn't want to go look for Theo, but she wanted to know what the gathering was about, so she walked off to look for him.

"Theodore! The family's waiting on you!" Brittany called. She heard a faint sigh from the bedroom. "Okay, coming." Brittany recognized Theodore's voice in there speaking. She then heard a faint call from him, "Come on Rylie, I know you don't want to but we have to." Brittany smiled. _First day here, and Rylie already has a best friend. And Theodore even acts like Rylie knows what he's saying. _

As a few moments passed, Theodore and Brittany ended up in the living room sitting by the others. Brittany looked expectantly at Dave, waiting for him to say something. "I just wanted to ask everyone how they're coping with Rylie so far! I've noticed Theodore hanging out with her the most. I just wanted to know how everyone else thinks."

Brittany was the first to respond. "I think Rylie is quite sweet. One day I will dress her up into some chic outfits!"

"Well, that's good to hear that you like her." Dave's gaze crossed from Brittany over to the purple clad chipette. "How about you, Jeanette?" Jeanette jumped suddenly. "Oh- well I like Rylie. I mean, she's cute, she's obedient, and she is practically Theodore's new bff!"

"Yea, I like Rylie too. Once she gets bigger, she would be perfect for piggy back rides!" Eleanor giggled.

Simon nodded. "I like Rylie being here. She is the best dog I've seen." Dave looked at Theo and Alvin. "What about you two?"

Theo smiled. "I love Rylie. She is fun to be with! We told each other stories about our lives before we met each other. It was fun!"

Everyone glanced at each other uneasily. "You told _her _stories, ya mean?" Simon suggested a correction. Theo shook his head. "No, I told her my story and she told me hers."

Alvin decided to speak. "Well, aside from that, it's not that I… _hate _Rylie, it's just that I… _strongly don't approve of her." _"Why would you think that?" Brittany gasped. Alvin shrugged. "I'm just not good with dogs, let alone pups."

Dave spoke up. "Well, if you try to get to know Rylie better, maybe you would be nicer to her." He suggested.

Alvin shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Dave." He mumbled.

Brittany sighed. "You only say that because you just don't want to do anything with Rylie, that's all. You _**hate **_her!"

"That's enough," Dave said sternly before an argument could break through. "Alvin, give Rylie a chance and Brittany, give Alvin some slack. We're a family; there is no reason to argue." Alvin and Brittany sighed. "Yes, Dave." They said in unison.

Brittany lay on the couch watching Theodore and Rylie playing together. She had so much things on her mind that she didn't realize someone walk up to her. "Brittany?"

The pink clad chipette jumped. "Oh, yes Jeanette?"

Jeanette took a deep breath. "Do you think Simon… likes me?" she asked. Brittany blinked. "Of course he likes you, Jeanette! You're practically his best friend." Jeanette shook her head. "No, no not like that… I mean, _like like_?" Brittany was confused by this, but she then understood what her sister meant.

"Well, sure. Just look at him. He's over the moon for you, Jeanette! I can tell just when he talks to you." Jeanette gasped. "Y-you really think so?" Brittany nodded. "I know so." Jeanette smiled. "I hope he asks me to the prom."

Brittany's eyes widened. This was the second time she forgot about the prom. "Oh, I'm sure he would! And I wouldn't be surprised if Theodore did the same to Elly!" Jeanette looked at Brittany. "And I wouldn't be surprised if Alvin asked you, too!"

Brittany shook her head. "No, that would be a surprise. I doubt he'll ask me." As Brittany said these words, she felt her whole body shift uncomfortably. She hoped he asked her, but she really did doubt it. He just didn't seem to care for her. Jeanette sighed, not wanting to argue. "Well, if you say so. I can't wait for the prom."

Brittany sighed. _Neither can I…_

**That's all for chapter three! Man, that was long. But that's good, right? **

**Until next chapter, Jemerald Goldie out!**


	4. Missing

**Back again with a new chapter! Sorry if it's short. And on with Chapter 4! **

Rylie hopped on the couch next to Alvin just to get shoved off again back to the floor. Theodore gasped. "Are you okay, Rylie?" He asked the dog in concern.

Alvin watched Theodore and Rylie. The small brown dog barked a couple times, until Theodore answered: "Good, I thought he hurt you." Theo glared at the red clad chipmunk when he said that. Alvin observed his younger brother suspiciously. He was acting really strange around that dog!

Simon hopped to Theodore and Alvin, looking really excited. "Guess what?" He piped up.

"What?" Theodore and Alvin said at the same moment while Rylie barked with them.

Simon could not keep still. "I am going to ask Jeanette to the prom! I decided to explain my feelings for her now." Theodore stared at Simon. "What? Prom? Who huh where how when?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "You didn't know? It's this Saturday. Three days away." Theodore gasped. "D-do you think I should ask Eleanor?" Simon nodded. "I bet she would be delighted to be with you!" Theodore smiled. "As you with Jeanette, Simon."

Alvin frowned. Who would he go with? Theodore and Simon already had everything planned out. Why couldn't Alvin? After all, he WAS the oldest. Images popped in Alvin's head, thinking about who he would want to be with._ Brittany? _

Of course not! Alvin shook his head. Brittany wouldn't want to. She just wasn't his type. Besides, she practically hated him. _It's worth it. I just gotta face my fears! Ya never know… _

When Alvin's mind trailed back to realism, he noticed that Simon and Theodore were gone. _Probably asking Jeanette and Eleanor…_

Alvin hopped off the couch, only just to find Brittany at the bottom. They both gasped in surprise and crashed into each other. "Alvin!" Brittany screeched. Alvin gulped. "Oops, sorry Britt! Didn't know you were there. Honest!" Brittany took one glance at him then started to fix her hair. "Well, try to be more careful please, it took me literally _**FOREVER**_ to perfect my pony tail properly!"Alvin's paws itched in frustration. _Now I can't ask her, not now. She's angry with me._

Brittany stopped messing with her hair then stood up. "Have you seen Jeanette and Eleanor? I have been looking through the entire house!" Alvin shook his head. "No, but I do know Simon and Theodore went looking for them too…"

Brittany shook her head. "Okay, well that's no help. Whatever, gotta go." Brittany hopped over Alvin and trotted around the house again. Alvin watched her go. _Wow, for a feisty fed-up girl, she's so graceful. Ryan was wrong about Brittany all along. But, Ryan of course, is still my friend._

Alvin stiffened.

Ryan? Saturday? Prom? Football game!?

_Ah, nuts! _

Alvin raced up the stairs, packed up some things in his bag, and then ran out the door, heading for a certain someone's house…

Simon slightly opened the bedroom door. "J-Jeanette? Are you in here?" he stammered. No response. "Uh… Jeanette?" He completely opened the door and looked around.

Nothing.

Simon turned around, feeling frustrated. He had something to ask Jeanette, and he couldn't find her anywhere. _The lab!_ _She might be down there._ Simon reached the bottom of the stairs and hopped to the very fragile equipment, seeking for Jeanette. Nothing but chemicals.

Simon growled a bit. Where on earth was she!?

He stomped up the stairs and turned to the kitchen. He jumped on the island counter and called her name. "Jeanette, where are you?"

No response.

Simon inhaled and exhaled, trying to keep calm. He decided to ask Dave if he's seen her. "Dave, have you happened to see Jeanette anywhere around here?" he murmured.

"No, sorry Simon. Is there something you need?"

"No, I just want to find Jeanette…"

Simon walked away in disappointment. He couldn't find Jeanette the moment he needed her. It took him forever to convince himself to ask Jeanette to the prom, and now she was nowhere to be seen. _Where are you, Jeanette?_

Theodore hopped up and down excitingly up the stairs. _I can't wait to ask Eleanor!_ "Eleanor!" Theodore blurted out happily, and then he frowned when he didn't see her in the room. _Hmm…_

The green clad chipmunk came back down and looked in the kitchen, living room, dining room, just about everywhere. _Where are you Eleanor? I have to ask you something!_

Theodore turned a corner and bumped into Simon. "Oops, sorry!" Theo apologized. Simon stood up and straightened his glasses. "It's okay, my fault too, didn't see ya there though."

Theo nodded. "Have you seen Eleanor?"

"I was about to ask the same about Jeanette. And no, I haven't. You?"

"I haven't seen Jeanette since 4:00."

Both chipmunks glanced at the clock. It read 6:58. Theodore glanced nervously at Simon. There was something wrong here, where was Jeanette and Eleanor?

Theodore realized something else, too. "Hey, not only Jeanette and Eleanor are missing, so is Rylie! I thought she would follow me or something."

Simon nodded. "I guess you're right. I hope nothing has happened."

Brittany walked down the hall. "Jeanette and Eleanor, honestly where the heck are you two?" She called throughout the house. "Girls!" Brittany decided to give up. Her sisters weren't answering her. Either they weren't in the house or they were ignoring her. _Why on earth would they ignore me for no reason? They must be elsewhere._

"Simon, Theo!" Brittany called to the two chipmunks. They both turned to her and walked over. "Yes?" Simon mumbled. He seemed upset.

"Have you seen my sisters? They seem to be nowhere in the house."

Theo and Simon sadly shook their heads. "Nope, we were looking for them and we can't find them either." Simon murmured.

Brittany's heart sank. "There is something defiantly wrong here. We have got to find them! Has Dave seen them?"

"No, I asked him already." Simon said while sighing.

Theodore looked down at his feet. "W-well, what do we do? Rylie also has been missing."

Brittany's gaze traveled down strangely at Theodore. "Speaking of Rylie, you have been acting very… strange around her." Brittany stated in curiosity and suspicion.

Theo cocked his head in confusion. "I… have?"

Simon nodded in agreement with Brittany. "Yes, Theo, you have. Even I've been noticing. What is the deal here?"

Theodore started trembling. "What?"

Simon patted his younger brother. "You're not in trouble, Theo. We aren't mad at you, either. We just want to know why you have been treating Rylie like… well, you know… someone who can communicate properly to you."

Theodore shivered. _Is that bad?_ He didn't want to tell them the truth that Rylie could speak to him because they would think he was crazy. _I don't want to be treated like a big baby with a huge imagination, I know Rylie can speak! _

"So? I just like Rylie a lot; we can talk to each other." Simon groaned. "Theodore, we went over this. Rylie can't talk!" Theodore rarely got mad at his brothers, but right now he was **_mad! _**

"Yes she can! I can understand her! I don't care what you say, I know she can speak! I am not crazy, I CAN talk to her! And she can talk to me as well!" Theodore raced out of the room, forgetting about the disappearance of Jeanette and Eleanor. _Why can't they listen? Is it because I'm the youngest? I bet if I was oldest they would believe me. _

This thought made Theodore sad. "My two best friends aren't around when I need them most. Where are Eleanor and Rylie?" He asked himself out loud.

Dave paced around the kitchen. "Where are Rylie, Jeanette, and Eleanor? They've been missing since… well, 4:00!"

Theodore raced over and stopped at Dave's feet. "All I know is they aren't in the house. What do we do?" Theodore asked his adoptive father.

Dave sighed. "We have to find them. Have you looked outside?"

Theodore shook his head. "I haven't, but Brittany said she has! And they aren't out there."

Dave started to worry a lot now. "Tell everyone to get ready." Dave put on some shoes and his jacket.

Theodore cocked his head in confusion. "Ready for what?"

Dave looked up at his chipmunk-son. "We're going to look around to see where they went. I know Eleanor and Jeanette would leave a note or something if they were going to leave the house."

Theodore gulped and nodded. "Okay." He turned around and walked to the others. "We're gonna look around for them, come on guys!"

Brittany nodded. "Fine with me! Alvin!" She called to the chipmunk. When no one answered, Brittany got annoyed. "Alvin, we're leaving! Where are you?" The pink clad Chipette pranced around the living room. "Ugh, don't tell me you're missing too!"

Simon stiffened. "Alvin's missing too? What a disaster…"

Theodore felt like he wanted to cry. First his two best friends and Jeanette, and now his older brother? Simon was right. This was a disaster.

Dave started to panick a bit. "Where was he last?"

"On the couch. He isn't there anymore!" Brittany answered.

Dave sighed. "Okay, let's go."

Brittany worriedly hopped in the car. She sat down, thinking of what could have happened to her sisters and Alvin. Surprisingly to Brittany, she felt more worried about Alvin than her sisters for some reason. _Don't think the worst… Don't think about the worst that could happen!_ Brittany kept repeating this in her head over and over.

_Be safe, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Alvin. We're coming._

**Well that's it for chapter 4! Sorry if it's a little short. I will also try to update more often. ****Where are Eleanor, Jeanette, and Rylie?**

**Vote from the new poll on my profile: What happens to Jeanette, Eleanor, and Rylie?**

**Until next update, Jemerald Goldie out!**


	5. We're back

**Heyo everybody! Chapter 5 is here! Bluewolfbat helped me out with the story, so he gets some credit. Thanks Bluewolfbat! Btw nice username!**

**Anyways enjoy!**

Jeanette frantically ran this way and that. "Oh, Eleanor, this piece of paper is no help! I think we're lost." Eleanor sighed. "You think? We've been walking for hours, Jen!"

Jeanette looked at the paper then at their surroundings, then back at the paper. "Yea, you're right. Amber and Lucy are going to be wondering where we are."

Eleanor smiled. "Don't worry, Jeanette! I'm sure Dave will find us soon and drive us there."

Jeanette shook her head doubtfully. "No point on going there now. It's already past 7:00!" Jeanette showed out her miniature watch on her arm to her lime clad sister.

Eleanor gasped. "Really? Already?"

Jeanette's ears lay flat on her head and her tail hit the ground as she gazed up in the sky. "It's starting to get dark, too!"

Suddenly a small yipping sound came up behind them. Both Chipettes turned in surprise as they saw a familiar face. "Rylie? What are you doing here?" Eleanor asked as she patted the small dog's head.

Rylie barked and turned back around and walked away. Eleanor and Jeanette exchanged glances then followed Rylie.

Before they knew it, they both were both back home. "Rylie, you brought us home! Good girl!" Eleanor and Jeanette exclaimed at once and started to pet the dog all over. Rylie panted hard. She was enjoying this!

Eleanor stopped and looked around. "Wait, where's the car?"

Jeanette looked around as well. "The others must have left to find us," She wondered out loud. Eleanor nodded in agreement. "You're probably right about that. We'll wait."

The two chipettes sat down on the driveway and waited. "This might take a while…" Jeanette sighed as she rubbed her paw against Rylie's back.

Brittany frantically tried to look out the window. "Ugh… why can't they be a bit lower?" She muttered in annoyance. Theodore noticed this and replied: "Well, cars aren't made for chipmunks so…" But he quickly stopped as Brittany glared at him. "That was a rhetorical question, Theo…" She said rolling her eyes.

Theodore twiddled with his thumbs. "How was I supposed to know that?" He asked in confusion, wondering why Brittany was mad at him.

Brittany growled. "Nothing, Theodore." She wasn't in a good mood, especially since her sisters and Alvin was missing.

As if Simon read her thoughts, he spoke up. "Don't worry, we'll find Jeanette and Eleanor…"

Brittany shot a look at Simon. "What about Alvin?" She asked quizzically.

Simon straightened his round, black glasses. "Well, I wasn't sure if you would be worried about him or not. So I didn't mention him."

Brittany sighed. "Why wouldn't I be worried for Alvin?" She asked. Brittany surprisingly wasn't worried for her sisters, but she definitely had a bad feeling for Alvin. But she didn't want to admit that.

"Well, maybe because-" Theo began.

Brittany interrupted him. "That was for Simon to answer, Theodore!"

"Brittany, chill!" Simon said. "Just relax, okay? You don't understand what's going on just as much as Theodore does."

Brittany decided not to start an argument. She continued to try to look out the window some more. _Don't worry Alvin, we'll find you soon!_

Alvin ran on all limbs down the street and skidded to a halt in front of a tall brown house. _Finally, who knew it took so long to run three blocks away from home._

Alvin hopped up the stairs of the porch and knocked. He realized it wasn't really loud, so he banged on the door, which sounded like a normal knock. After several moments, a tall muscular dude answered. "Hey, Al! What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

**_(P.S. Ryan is the blonde dude in The Squeakquel who at first bullied the Chipmunks as school, but eventually became Alvin's friend who also did football games together with other people. I was just wanting to clear that up for people who don't know who Ryan is!)_**

Alvin took a slow breath. "I wanted to say that I couldn't make it to the football game this Saturday."

Ryan stared at him for a few moments, than chuckled a bit. "It's not because of the prom, is it? Tell me it isn't for **_that!_**"

Alvin shook his head frantically. "What? Of course not! Why would I want to go to the prom? There is no one to go with anyway!" Alvin knew this was a lie, but he didn't want Ryan to think that he wanted to go to the prom.

Ryan laughed. "Yea, right! I bet you're gonna ask Brittany. Admit it! You love that diva."

"No I don't!" Alvin yelled in annoyance, then regretted saying that when Ryan kneeled down so he could see Alvin better.

"Then, why aren't you going to make it?" He challenged with a serious face. "We need you, Alvin. Without you, we would lose." Alvin felt a bit touched by Ryan's words, but then shook his furry head.

"I just can't go, okay? What does it matter why?" Alvin asked, trying to be as casual as possible.

Ryan shook his head. "You never learn, Alvin. Remember last time you told me the same thing? I already know there is something going on here."

Alvin gulped. He just couldn't tell Ryan it was for Brittany. He couldn't let him know that. "Sorry Ryan, but it isn't information for you to know. I gotta go now."

With that, Alvin turned tail and raced away back home, leaving the dumbfounded Ryan standing outside, thinking. _What is Alvin up to? _He asked himself.

After a while, Dave finally gave up and drove back home. Everyone sadly jumped out of the car, only to find Eleanor, Jeanette, and Rylie waiting for them. They happily ran to each other and hugged for at least five minutes. Theodore was instantly petting Rylie, talking to her in their little 'communication game' thingie.

"Where were you, girls?" Brittany asked as her sisters broke out of the hug.

Eleanor explained everything, and once she was finished Simon looked around. "Where's Alvin, though?"

Everyone stared around the place in silence. Brittany gulped. _Oh no… _

"Jeanette, Eleanor. Have you seen Alvin?" Brittany asked. Eleanor shook her head. "I haven't." Jeanette looked at her feet. "Sorry, I haven't either."

Just then, an all-too-familiar call came from behind everyone. It was, of course, Alvin.

"You guys miss me?" Alvin asked as they all hugged him. "Of course!" Theodore squealed. "Where were you, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

Alvin glanced at Brittany. "Just… taking a little walk." He replied. Brittany watched him uneasily. "Why don't I feel convinced you're telling the truth?" She asked.

Alvin shrugged. "How am I to know that? The important thing is, we're all back." Even though Brittany knew this was true, she still wanted to know what was going on. But, she decided not to pressure him, because it was obvious he wasn't in the mood to explain.

Everyone was happy that the whole family was back. Simon thought about Theodore and Rylie and told everyone: "I believe the reason that only Theodore can hear Rylie talk is because he has such a close relationship with him. Those two are practically best buddies!"

Theodore smiles and said: "We are best buddies!" before hugging Rylie as Rylie wagged her tail.

Rylie was then given a bath and groomed before bedtime. The Chipmunks and Chipettes went in their bedroom to change into their pajamas, and after saying goodnight to each other - including Rylie, they all went to sleep.

Several hours have gone by, and Alvin notices how cold the room is. He looks over at Rylie and decides the least he can do is get her something to cover up with. _After all, I do want to see if Dave's idea with treating her nicely will work. _

Alvin headed for the linen closet, unaware that Rylie woke up, and was quietly following the red clad chipmunk. Alvin opened the linen closet, climbed up the shelves, and unfolded a white bed sheet when he heard panting. Alvin turned around and saw Rylie looking at him with a curious look. "Oh, hi Rylie. I'm getting this bed sheet for you so you won't be cold," Alvin said to the puppy as the dog smiled at him.

Suddenly, Alvin slipped and dropped the bed sheet as it fell down to Rylie! "Rylie look out!" Alvin whispers as the white bed sheet fell on Rylie, trapping her underneath. Rylie yipped in surprise, and tried to get out of the bed sheet, but with no success. As Rylie runs around under the sheet looking like a dog ghost, she cried out for help.

Alvin tried to shush her to not wake up anyone, but that turned out not to work as she would not stop yowling. "Shush, Rylie! I'll get you out of there." But before he could do anything he heard some footsteps come towards him.

Theodore and the other chipmunks heard the noise, and they decided to go out into the hallway with a flashlight to see what's going on. They all saw the bed sheet covered Rylie and Theodore thought it was a ghost, until he heard Rylie barking for help. They realize it's Rylie and help her out of the bed sheet.

_Well, since they got it figured out, I might as well go back to bed…_

Simon spotted Alvin who seemed to be sneaking away and thought he threw the bed sheet on her on purpose. "Alvin, why did you do that to Rylie?" he asked him in annoyance.

Alvin explained it was an accident, but no one believed him because of the way he treated Rylie the past couple of days. _They have no right to blame me. No proof, no nothing. _

Theodore helped cover Rylie's body with the bed sheet before he went to bed himself. "Good-night, Rylie," He whispered. "Good-night, Theodore." Rylie answered sleepily.

**That's all for chapter 5. I hope it wasn't too short for ya! As I said before, Bluewolfbat helped me out with this chapter. Thanks a lot! The idea was great! Sorry if you don't like the fact I changed it up a bit. **

**Until next update, Jemerald Goldie out!**


	6. Trouble Around Every Corner

**Heyo guys and gals! I'm back with a new chapter! I am updating more often than I thought. That's a good thing though, right?**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

Rylie slowly opened her eyes. She yawned slightly and stood up. The small dog shook the sheet off of her and trotted to Theodore's bunk. She yipped at him, waiting for a reply.

Theodore rubbed his eyes and groggily came down to Rylie. "Good morning! Have a nice sleep?" Theodore asked as he patted Rylie's back. "Yes, I did!" Rylie barked back. "It was a nice idea Alvin had to give me some sheets. I still don't understand why he's being nice all the sudden, but I like it!"

Theodore gasped. "You mean Alvin didn't trap you under their on purpose?"

Rylie cocked her head. "Well, I actually don't know. He told me he was getting a bed sheet for me, and I am not sure if it was an accident or not."

Theodore thought about this for a minute. "Well, that doesn't matter now. C'mon, let's go downstairs and eat breakfast." Rylie nodded. "What does toaster waffles taste like, anyway?" She asked curiously.

"It's one of the best foods in the world! It's soft, it can be sort of buttery, and it taste great with syrup!" Theodore licked his lips thinking about it. Rylie sighed. "I wish I could taste it. That sounds like heaven."

Theodore didn't like to see Rylie upset, so he decided to ask her a question. "What does dog food taste like?" He asked.

Rylie wagged her tail. "It's pretty good! Wet dog food is the best. It's full of meat, and this liquid stuff in it just tastes amazing!" She stopped wagging her tail. "But, it gets old. I would like to try something new sometime." Theodore nodded in agreement. Sometimes he felt the same way. Not with toaster waffles, of course.

Once they were in the kitchen, they both spotted Dave walking towards them. "Good morning, guys. I was just about to go up and wake you up." Dave greeted.

Theodore smiled. "Good morning, dad!" Dave smiled lovingly at the small chipmunk. He felt a warm feeling inside whenever he heard the chipmunks call him their dad.

After several minutes passed, Dave came back from the bedroom with four chipmunks following. Theodore and Rylie smiled at each other in amusement as they saw Alvin follow slowly behind. He always looked so funny when he just woke up. His fur was a mess, his eyes were practically closed, and he would walk groggily and slowly.

Eleanor giggled as they all sat down by the table. "Have a good night's sleep, Alvin?" She asked. Theodore realized Rylie and he weren't the only ones who noticed.

Alvin sat down and shook his head while burying his face in his paws, trying to rub off the sleep. Eleanor glanced at Theodore, clearly knowing that there was something up.

Jeanette stroked Rylie without noticing what she was doing. She rubbed her back in a rhythm and smoothly. Rylie slowly settled down and allowed the attention to begin. "That feels nice…" Rylie murmured.

Jeanette gasped and jumped up, causing her milk to spill on the table. The white liquid immediately spread across the table and happened to drip on Brittany's lap. Brittany squealed in surprise and knocked over the syrup, which fell to the ground and sprayed syrup all over the place, including everyone's faces. Simon slipped on the syrup and fell in surprise and bumped into a table with a vase set on top. Everyone watched in horror as the vase fell to the ground into a billion pieces.

Silence.

Jeanette looked around at the disaster that happened. And it was all her fault. She instantly started crying and raced out of the room. Everyone looked at Dave nervously, waiting for a reaction. Dave sighed. "You guys better go get cleaned up, you have to go to school soon."

Brittany looked at herself in disgust. "Eww I'm all sticky from syrup and milk!" She whined. "I call dibs on first shower!" Brittany raced away to the bathroom. "Don't take more than 10 minutes!" Dave called to her.

Simon saw Jeanette run to the room while crying and felt sorry for her. The bespectacled chipmunk hopped over to where Jeanette lay in a corner curled up in a ball. He slowly walked up to her, and then stopped when he saw her look up. Jeanette wiped her tears. "Go on, say it Simon. I know I'm a clutz. But I didn't mean for it to happen! Why am I so stupid?" She started crying some more.

Simon sat down by her side. "You're not a clutz, and neither are you stupid. You may seem like one, but believe me, everyone makes mistakes." Jeanette looked up into Simon's dark blue eyes. "Not as bad as me. Why do I have to ruin everything?"

"You don't ruin everything, Jeanette. Before my brothers and I met you girls, I made a terrible mistake that was probably as bad as this." Jeanette listened into Simon's story in interest. Simon continued: "I tripped over a book I was reading while trying to go around it, then the book skidded across the floor and hit Theodore's tail. That spooked him, and so he jumped and crashed into Alvin, who fell over and knocked his head on this same table that had a different vase on it." As Simon finished his little story, he realized Jeanette seemed better.

"I never knew that. I knew that everyone made mistakes, but I thought out of everybody in the whole world, I was on the top list of the clumsiest." Jeanette blushed a little, feeling embarrassed at her to think that. Simon didn't seem to mind. "Its okay, Jeanette. You aren't the only one out there who makes huge mistakes."

Jeanette hugged Simon, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Thanks, Simon. You always find ways to help me feel better." Jeanette said happily. Simon realized this was his chance.

"Oh, Jeanette?"

"Yes, Simon?"

"I was wondering if… well, if maybe you would like to… um, go to the prom with me this Saturday?"

Jeanette stared at Simon. Her mouth was open and speechless. She didn't even move.

Simon started to feel nervous. He thought now that this was a bad idea. But suddenly, Jeanette jumped up and down and hugged Simon again. "Of course I will, Simon!" She squealed. Simon chuckled at her excitement. Jeanette realized what she was doing and quickly broke out of the hug. "Um… sorry!" She blushed in embarrassment.

Simon smiled. "It's alright."

After a few more moments of staring at each other, Simon realized they still were all sticky. "Hmm, how about we clean up a bit?" Simon suggested, gesturing to his sticky blue pajama top and fur. Jeanette nodded in agreement as she looked at herself too.

After everyone got ready to go, Dave managed to clean up the place before he dropped them off at school. The whole way Jeanette was thinking about what happened today with Simon and her. _Oh, I can't wait for the prom…_

Theodore looked around the school halls. He quickly looked at his brothers, then back at the Chipettes. He decided to go to neither. _I've never done this before, so this might get interesting. _

The small green clad chipmunk dragged his _really heavy _bag and placed it in his locker. He made sure no one was watching and slowly un-zipped it. A small familiar head popped out. It was Rylie.

"Okay, Rylie, we're at school." Theodore whispered to the small dog. "Just stay here for now. I will come back later." Rylie nodded obediently. "Okay, Theodore. I can't wait to see the school!" Theo smiled. "Okay, bye now." He closed the locker door and turned around. He gasped when he saw Simon.

"Theodore, what was that?" He asked suspiciously. Theodore gulped. "What was w-what?"

Simon sighed. "You know what I mean. What was in your bag that's so secretive?" Theodore shook his head. "I don't k-know what y-you mean!" Theodore hated lying to Simon, but he couldn't let him know that Rylie came with.

Simon stared at Theodore a moment longer than shrugged. "Whatever. You better be telling the truth." Theodore nodded. "Of course."

Once Simon was gone, Theodore started wondering if this was such a good idea. Rylie was begging to see the school, and tonight was her chance. Theo decided to bring her, because it would only be fair. She rarely got to go anywhere anyway.

Theodore stopped thinking of the negatives and focused on the positives. "I already promised her I'd bring her, and she was so excited to see it! I couldn't say no… besides, you can't change the past." He told himself.

Eleanor trotted to her first class when she accidently bumped into Theodore. "Whoops! Sorry, Theo!" She mumbled sheepishly. Theodore stood up. "That's okay. Accidents happen!" They both smiled at each other.

Theodore just remembered about the prom. He looked at Eleanor. "Hey Ellie… I was wondering if maybe… you would like to go to the prom with me?" Eleanor's smile widened. "Yes, Theodore! I'd love to!" She hugged him happily. _He asked me! He really asked me! _

Theodore never felt happier. He finally asked Eleanor to go with him to the prom. _This is the start of a great friendship! Maybe even more than a friendship! _Theodore's eyes widened. _More than friends? Oh brother… _

After they broke the hug, they walked down the halls paw in paw. They both headed to their first class together. Theodore was so happy he forgot about Rylie.

At lunch, Brittany was hanging out with her friends, Nikki, Taylor, and Jessica. They all gossiped and talked about the prom. Brittany's mind trailed away as she was thinking about a certain chipmunk. Nikki butted Brittany gently. "Wake up, girl!" She laughed. Brittany stood up. "Huh…" She murmured.

Taylor giggled. "Thinking about Alvin?" She asked louder than she needed to. Brittany shushed her. "Don't be so loud! And no I wasn't." She lied. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Sure, Brittany. Just admit it already. Just look at me; I'm not afraid to say I like Cody!" She blushed as she looked over to Cody on the other side of the Cafeteria.

Brittany sighed. "Well, this is different! You actually like him. Who said I like Alvin?" Jessica laughed. "I can tell that you like him just by watching you around him." Brittany glared at her human friend. "I **do not **like Alvin. And besides, we are too much unlike each other. We are like opposites."

Nikki shook her head. "Of course not, Brittany. You two are so cute together!" The three humans started giggling.

Brittany growled in annoyance. "For the last time, girls, I do not-"

Brittany immediately stopped her sentence when she saw Alvin hop on the table. "Hey I need to ask you something, Brittany…" Alvin murmured quietly. Brittany glanced at him uneasily. "What is it?"

Alvin looked around cautiously. "Um, can we go somewhere private?" He asked nervously. Brittany's heart started to speed up. "Sure, um how about we go over there…" Brittany pointed to a quiet corner and they both huddled in there.

"So, what is it?" Brittany asked, starting to get excited. Alvin once again looked around, before saying: "Well, it's about Ryan… were you serious when you told me that he was just using me for popularity? Because man… I still am not sure who to believe."

Brittany stared at Alvin, completely dumbfounded by the question. "What? Of course I was serious!"

Alvin looked at the ground. "Well, I still don't understand. I mean, I can't believe he would just betray me like that."

Brittany started to get annoyed. "Alvin, I am not lying to you! He is not your friend; he's just using you to be popular and to win all the football games!"

Alvin glared at Brittany. "How do I know you are telling the truth?" He challenged.

"You think I'd lie to you about something like this?"

"Yes!"

Brittany felt hurt by his response. "Why would you think that?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Because Britt, Ryan has been my friend for ages! I just don't understand why he would lie to me!"

Brittany started to fire up. "Fine, be that way! Believe him and not me! I just won't feel sympathy for you once he turns on you and leaves you in the dump. Don't go blaming me if he abandons you! Because I warned you! Oh, and by the way- - I wouldn't really care what Ryan would do to you. You're just a big jerk!"

At that moment the bell rang. Brittany turned tail and stomped off, furious that Alvin didn't believe her. _What a big jerk. He'll see he was wrong the whole time. _

Alvin watched Brittany go, along with all the other students out of the Cafeteria. Alvin felt bad for yelling at her now. He just wanted to know if she was telling the truth or not, and so far, it seemed like she was the one lying, not Ryan. Then again, Ryan _was _acting a little strange lately. _But… Ryan wouldn't just go and abandon me. Would he? I mean, we are best friends… right?_ Alvin was feeling very frustrated right now. That's when he remembered.

_Prom? Not happening._

Alvin decided that Brittany wouldn't want to go with him to the prom now. There was no possible way that they could go together now. _Guess I should tell Ryan I will make it to the football game after all?_

After school, the 'munks and 'ettes were outside waiting for Dave to pick them up. Simon and Jeanette were talking about the Science project that was coming up, while Theodore and Eleanor talked about cooking class. Alvin's gaze traveled over to Brittany. He saw her talking to Nikki, Jasmine, and Katy. _**(FYI, Nikki, Jasmine, and Katy are people that I made up and are the 'munks and 'ettes cousins. They are three human girls, not chipmunks. In other words, Dave's nieces. Just wanting to clear that up! ;D)**_

Alvin was bored, so he decided to try and eavesdrop the girl's conversation. He heard Brittany gossip about random things Alvin didn't understand, nor did he really want to understand anyway. He heard Nikki say his name about three times, which made him feel uncomfortable. He perked up his ears a bit, trying to listen to them better. Jasmine noticed Alvin trying to hear them and gasped. She whispered to the other girls and they all glared at the red clad chipmunk. Alvin's ears shrank back. Great, now they were mad with him. The four girls walked away to a more private area.

Alvin sighed as he sat back down again, completely bored out of his mind. _Hurry up, Dave. _

Just then a huge shadow loomed over Alvin. He sat up in surprise and looked up at the human. It was Ryan.

"Oh, hey Ry. What's up?" Alvin asked. Ryan gave a cold stare at Alvin, which made him nervous. "Something wrong?" Alvin asked. Ryan grumbled a bit and picked Alvin up by the tail. He squeaked in surprise but Ryan shushed him. "I heard everything you said to Brittany earlier. You better be careful, Alvin. And you don't have a choice to go to the football game. If you miss it, or if we lose, you are going to be in a huge pit of trouble!" Alvin stared at Ryan, shocked and upset. _Brittany was right the whole time. Why didn't I listen? _

Alvin waited for Ryan to do something, but he just stood there staring at Alvin. "Ryan-" Alvin started, but Ryan threw him on the ground. "Quiet, rat!" Alvin whimpered and stood up. Ryan loomed over him again. "You better get to the game, or you're dead." Ryan turned around and walked away. Alvin watched him go, completely dumbfounded. He stood up only to fall down again. He just realized how much his legs hurt from the force Ryan threw him.

Alvin sighed in relief once he saw a familiar looking car. Dave opened up the door and called out to the six chipmunks. Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, and Brittany immediately hopped in the back seat, and Alvin tried to follow but couldn't. He called to Dave for help, and Dave walked over to Alvin. "What's wrong? What happened?" Dave asked. Alvin decided not to worry Dave, so he lied telling him he tripped over some rocks and hurt his legs really bad. Dave gently picked him up and brought him to the car, and they drove home.

Brittany sat down by her sisters. She started whispering to them, every once in a while looking at Alvin. He felt uncomfortable by the way she glared at him, which made him guess she was talking about him. Alvin was still upset about what happened today with Ryan and him. He thought about the whole thing, wondering what to do. _I can't tell anyone about this. They'll just get worried and over-react. Especially Dave. _

What was going to happen to him now?

**Oh noes! Poor Alvin! What's he going to do now?**

**That is all for chapter 6. Longest chapter I ever wrote! Wow, about 3,000 words! That's a good thing though, am I right? More to read! I promise to update soon.**

**Until next update, Jemerald Goldie out!**


	7. Explanation

**Heyo everybody! I'm back with a new chapter once again. I am updating a lot now, which is awesome!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**For those who were asking me when Alvin was going to ask Brittany to the prom, I just have to say you won't be disappointed! ;D**

**On with chapter 7!**

It was Friday morning. The Chipettes couldn't wait for the prom the following day. Everyone at school was talking about it. All except, a certain pink clad Chipette…

Brittany sighed as she sat in the soft grass. She regretted getting mad at Alvin the previous day just because he wouldn't believe her. Even so, she absolutely refused to talk to him, for he's been trying to all day, including now.

"Brittany, you gotta listen to me…" Alvin started, but Brittany cut in. "No, Alvin! I said I don't want to talk right now. Why don't you go hang out with your jock friends or something?"

Alvin sighed. "That's just it! I can't-" Brittany growled in anger. "Just go away, Alvin! Just go away." Alvin's ears and tail drooped. "Fine, I'll go… but only because it'll please you." He slowly walked away. Brittany stared at him in surprise. "Wait."

Alvin whipped around, perking up his ears and tail while glancing at her expectedly. Brittany watched him with a serious expression. "What did you say to me?" She asked. Alvin cocked his head. "Um… fine, I'll go but only because it'll please you…?" he repeated. Brittany nodded. "Yes. What did you mean by that?"

Alvin shuddered. He didn't realize what he said until now. "Well, because it would make you happy if I left, and well… all I've wanted was you to be happy." Brittany's heart soared. _He does care!_ "Okay, well you can stay if you want! What were you going to tell me now?"

Alvin stared at her in surprise as he watched her emotion change quicker than lightning. But, no matter how strange it seemed, he liked it. The red clad chipmunk trotted back to Brittany. "Well, I was going to tell you, that… I'm sorry."

Brittany was confused. "For what?"

"For everything." Alvin's tail and ears drooped again. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, for not believing you, and everything else." He looked at the ground. "Can you forgive me?"

Brittany was dumbfounded. Alvin rarely said sorry, and if he ever did, it was either something seriously big, or Dave making him to. But Alvin did this on his own, which made Brittany overjoyed. "I forgive you, Alvin!" She smiled and squeezed him into a hug. She immediately realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away, blushing. "Oops, sorry…" She mumbled.

Alvin gave her a funny look. "That's fine, I just might have to get new lungs from you crushing them." Brittany giggled. "I'm glad we made up." Alvin nodded. "Me, too."

Alvin was happy that everything was cool now. That's when it hit him: everything wasn't cool yet. He still had the football game and prom at the same day. And one of them he was practically being forced in doing.

He sighed, and was about to tell Brittany everything, until she butted in before he could speak. "So, which one?" She asked.

Alvin stared at her as if she grew another head. "What? Wadya mean, which one? Which what?"

Brittany gave him a look as if it was the stupidest question in the world. "Well, are you going to go to the prom? Or football game? Which one?"

Alvin gulped. He was meaning to tell her about that first. "Urm. Well, I kinda needed to talk to you about that…" Alvin told her everything about what Ryan threatened, and that he may not make it to the prom.

Brittany's tail drooped after Alvin finished. "So… you aren't going to the prom?"

"I'm afraid not, little one." Alvin sighed dramatically.

That's when Brittany snapped. "We're gonna give those losers a lesson! They can't force you to do something you don't want to do! YA HEAR ME, ALVIN!? WE'RE GOING TO CONFRONT THEM AND IF THEY REFUSE, LEAVE IT TO ME!" Brittany's claws extended as she stomped over to where the jocks were hanging out.

Alvin shivered as he watched Brittany go. _She's gonna get herself into a lot of trouble and pain! I gotta stop her. _

Alvin raced over to Brittany and stopped in front of her. "You shall'nt pass, meh lady." Alvin warned, hoping she would catch along. Brittany glared over Alvin's shoulder. "Why not!?" She growled. Alvin sighed, realizing she didn't catch his protection for her. "You can't just storm in front of those jocks! They could send you to the hospital in three seconds! I don't think you'd like that, and neither would I!"

Brittany calmed down a bit. "I guess so. But what are we going to do then?" Alvin thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Well, either I don't go to the football game and risk getting killed, or I go to the football game and live." He added sarcastically, "And I think that the smartest choice that could possibly fit in this situation is… hmm, that's a toughy here…"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Alvin, we need a plan. And a GOOD one, too." Alvin stared at her quizzically. "Why did you yell out 'good' so it would be fully noticeable for me to hear?"

Brittany shook her head. "Never mind that! Stop goofing around, we have to think of something." Alvin noticed he was annoying her now. Usually if he found this out, he would keep going to get her fired up, but today he surprisingly didn't want her annoyed. Especially of him.

"Okay, got any ideas, oh great one?" Alvin asked. He realized that this made it worse. "Alvin, quit it I'm trying to think…"

Alvin smiled evilly. "Think? You? No!"

Brittany's eyes widened red with anger. She took one step forward, causing Alvin to back away 5 inches with an innocent smile. Brittany pointed her index finger at him, while Alvin held up both of his paws in defense. The pink clad Chipette rolled her eyes and placed her fingers in between her eyes in a 'thinking' position. Alvin watched her curiously.

"So, come up with a plan yet!?" he yelled louder than he needed to. Brittany jumped up in surprise and pointed her claws at Alvin. "Cut it out or my claws will meet your face!" She threatened. Alvin, once again, placed his hands up in defense with an innocent look. "What did I do?" he cried out in a sarcastic tone. He gave her puppy eyes and he shrunk down in a playful manner.

Brittany couldn't believe this. "Fine, if you don't stop goofing off, then I will just go tell Ryan you aren't going to the football game." Brittany started walking away.

Alvin's eyes widened and he chased after her, blocking her path now. "Okay okay okay! I'll cooperate! Jeez, you should learn the definition of 'fun' sometime soon."

Brittany smiled victoriously. She wasn't really going to get Ryan, she just wanted to make Alvin shut up. "That's a good boy. Follow me." She turned around and walked away.

Alvin started to playfully dog bark at her. "Okay mom." He replied cheekily.

Jeanette trotted down the side walk with Eleanor. They were talking about what Brittany told them yesterday. "I kind of feel bad for Alvin. Imagine being threatened to do something you don't want to do!" Eleanor commented while kicking a few leaves. Jeanette sighed, hardly listening. "Yea…" She was so busy in thought that she didn't realize the jocks standing by them.

One of the teens in the gang kicked a stick in Jeanette's path, causing her to trip and fall on her face. She yelped in pain. Eleanor gasped and hopped to her older sister. "Are you okay, Jen?" Eleanor asked in concern. Jeanette nodded and looked up at the bullies.

"That's right, you better fear us!" One of them laughed. Jeanette shivered and ran away with Eleanor on her tail.

"Don't worry about them, Jeanette. Those guys are just big jerks." Eleanor comforted the bespectacled Chipette. Jeanette nodded slowly. "Yea, I know…"

Simon and Theodore were sitting on a bench. The green clad chipmunk wrapped his tail around him tightly. Simon noticed his little brother was nervous, so he decided to ask why. "Something wrong, Theo?" He asked.

Theodore nodded. "Terribly wrong. Simon, remember yesterday when I was at my locker and you asked me what was in my backpack?" Theodore decided to tell him the truth. It might make him feel better.

Simon nodded. "Yes, I remember that. Why?"

Theo took a deep breath. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that Rylie was in there."

Simon's eyes widened. "What!?"

Theodore quickly added, "I'm not done yet! Rylie really wanted to go to the school and see what it was like, so I brought her here. I told her to stay in my backpack until I got back, and after school when everyone left, I told her I would show her around then." He paused for a minute to catch his breath, then went on. "After school, I went to get Rylie once everyone was outside, but she was gone! And now I don't know where she is!"

Simon gasped. "I never thought about this until now, that she was missing last night. I didn't notice then because I am not quite used to her living with us yet. Now that you mention it, though…" Simon glared at his younger brother. "You shouldn't of done that, Theo."

Theodore started to cry. "I know! I'm so stupid! But I thought it would be fine, I didn't know anything bad would happen! I just wanted Rylie's wish to become true. And now she's gone, and it's my entire fault!"

Simon found this phrase awfully familiar. It's my entire fault. That was probably the most common tagline in the Seville home. Simon's gaze and tone softened. "You aren't stupid Theo, you just were thinking about Rylie too much to notice it wasn't a good idea. And of course, no one in this world can foretell the future. I don't blame you."

Simon hugged his little brother, hoping it helped. Theodore smiled. "Okay, thanks Simon."

Suddenly, the bell rang that recess was over. All the students filed into the building like a stampede of buffalos. Simon and Theo followed closely behind, and then they noticed Jeanette and Eleanor. Simon and Theo exchanged glances, then joined the two Chipettes.

Alvin and Brittany growled in annoyance. "Great, now that spoiled our plan. I guess we can finish it after school." Brittany said. She started walking away, until Alvin grabbed her arm. "What is it, Alvin? We got to go now." Brittany muttered.

Alvin stared into Brittany's icy blue eyes. "Brittany, if I go to the prom tomorrow, I was wondering if… erm…" Brittany listened in eagerly. "If…?" Alvin sighed. _Just get it over with, man you can do it! _

"If you might go to the prom with me." Alvin blurted out faster than lightning, and Brittany barely understood what he just said. She smiled ear to ear. "Of course, Alvin!" She screeched and hugged him tighter than anything in the world. Alvin gasped in surprise and struggled free. "Erk… gack… Briffney… eek…" Brittany noticed Alvin couldn't breathe and immediately let go, leaving him sputtering and gasping for air.

"OH MY GOSH I am so sorry Alvin!" Brittany yelled. Alvin took another gasp before smiling. "Heh heh… that's okay… Ugh, I might need my lungs replaced for real now…" Brittany giggled a little until a shadow loomed over the chipmunks.

"Alvin Seville and Brittany." The voice boomed, causing both chipmunks to whip up at the man. "If you don't want to get suspended, I suggest you get a move on." The man pointed to the school doors. Alvin chuckled a bit and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yea we were on our way! C'mon Britt!" Alvin grabbed Brittany's arm and raced away to the school doors.

They both chuckled a bit once they saw they were annoying the school coach. Alvin and Brittany looked at each other with grins planted on their faces. _I have nothing more to worry about. I finally got Brittany to like me. _

Alvin shuddered.

There was of course just one more problem he would have to deal with yet.

Ryan, that son of a dog-eating biscuit.

Alvin growled under his breath just at the thought of that pointy-headed freak. He deceived Alvin the whole time. _I'll get my revenge. Soon._

Alvin halted and looked at Brittany. "What is it?" She asked in surprise at Alvin's sudden stop. He looked at her in the eyes with a straight face. "Brittany, this is my mess to deal with, not yours. I don't want you getting hurt, so I am going to leave you out of it. Can you promise me to stay out of it?" Alvin asked with a pleading gaze.

Brittany shuddered. "B-but Alvin, we're in this together. I want to help you as much as I can."

"Thanks Brittany, but I don't want you getting hurt. As I said before, this is my deal. Not yours."

"I want to help!"

"I don't need your help!"

Brittany was lost for words. Alvin's tone lightened and he said: "Promise me please, Britt, that you will stay out of this sticky situation." Brittany gazed at Alvin for a long moment before replying.

"Yes, Alvin. I promise."

**Woo-hoo, Alvin asked her! But how will he make it to the prom in the first place? :O **

**That's all for chapter 7. Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if it was a little lame, I suck at 'romantic things.'**

**Until next update, Jemerald Goldie out!**


	8. Trouble Begins

**Heyo again peeps! Another chapter in one day! Lucky you!**

**On with chapter 8!**

Brittany was still ticked off at Alvin for making her stay out of the problem. She knew it wasn't hers to deal with, but she just couldn't let Alvin do this alone. _Maybe if I did it for him. It would be really helpful to him, wouldn't it?_

The pink clad Chipette was so lost in thought she didn't hear the teacher call on her. "Brittany."

Brittany snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes?" She asked. Everyone in the room started laughing until the teacher silenced them. "Is there a problem? You seem to be dazing off." Brittany shook her head. "Nothing is wrong. Sorry." The teacher looked at her for a moment longer before continuing with the boring subject.

Brittany tried to pay attention, but the thought of Alvin's problem kept popping up in her head. _Why did I make that stupid promise?_

It was now lunch and everyone was talking about the prom, as usual. And all of Brittany's friends she usually sat with were now sitting with a guy alone at a different table. Brittany looked around, hoping Alvin had the same lunch hour as her. Sure enough, there he was sitting at a table… **_full of girls._**

This made Brittany steam. She knew Alvin could be a flirt sometimes, but tomorrow was the prom, and he already had a girl to go with! Brittany made a decision and hopped on the table. She grabbed Alvin and pulled him away to an empty table, leaving dumbfounded girls wondering what was going on. She let go of the red clad chipmunk once they were out of ear shot.

"What was that all about?" Alvin groaned as he rubbed his sore arm. Brittany scowled. "You know. At least, you should know." Alvin gave her a long look. "Just because I am going with you tomorrow to the prom, if I can make it, means I can't hang out with a bunch of girls anymore all the sudden?"

"Uh, yes! Duh! How do you think I feel about that?" Brittany fumed. Alvin rolled his eyes, but didn't respond. Brittany went on. "I don't think you would like it if one of your friends- - Ryan, for example- - just dumped you for some other silly thing! Like, football!" Alvin flinched. "That's different."

Brittany growled. "Not much different. I kept you a promise to make you happy, now can you please keep me happy and not flirt with every single girl in the world?" Her gaze softened as she noticed Alvin looking a little upset. The red clad chipmunk sighed. "Fine. But don't speak about Ryan again."

Brittany nodded. "Deal." She turned around headed over to her usual table, only to find Simon and Jeanette there- - alone. She decided to give them privacy, so she turned away and went to another table, and found Eleanor and Theodore. Brittany scowled and looked around. Were there any empty tables here!?

A voice called over from behind. "Need help?" Brittany turned and saw Alvin. "With what?" She asked. Alvin's eyes rolled. "Flying to the moon. Finding a table! Duh!" Brittany stifled a laugh. "Sure, I guess." She followed Alvin to an empty table in the way back corner. "Yea, I know, the worst table here, but it's the only empty one!" Alvin said as he hopped on top of it. Brittany followed closely behind.

"Okay, that was a waste. Now we have to go all the way back to get some food, Alvin." Brittany muttered. Alvin noticed she was right. "Ah… oops!" They hopped back to the front, got some food, and came back- - only to find out that some kids stole their spot.

Brittany stomped over to confront them. "Excuse us? We were sitting there." The kids looked down at the two chipmunks in disbelief. "Well, we are now." Said one of the teens that Brittany guessed was the leader. Alvin hopped over by Brittany, dragging his tray of food along. "We were there first. So, move your fat butts."

Some of them stood up from their chairs. "Are you challenging us?" They said angrily. Brittany stiffened. "N-no…" Alvin interrupted her. "Yes, I am! Now move it!"

The kids laughed. "Or what?" One asked. "You gonna claw us to death?" Alvin growled. "Don't make me!"

The one Brittany thought was the leader stood up and walked towards the two chipmunks. He kneeled down to them. "You mess with us, we mess with you. Beat it, rats." Alvin snapped and couldn't help himself, so he did something he only did once before. Alvin's claws extended and he bared his teeth, feeling instinct flow through him to attack. "I'll show you who's a rat!"

But before he could jump, Brittany grabbed his hood and pulled him backwards with such a force that he fell to the ground, holding his neck in pain. "Stop it already! We don't want to start a fight! C'mon Alvin, let's leave these jerks and find a new table." Alvin coughed and stood up. "But Brittany, we had it first! They deserve to leave! I am not backing down! A true Seville never gives up!" Brittany face palmed. "In a situation like this, it's foolish! Now, come on!" Brittany dragged him away by the tail until they were away from the gang. She let go of him.

Alvin groaned and grabbed his tail. "You could've been nicer." He grumbled as he rubbed it gently. Brittany rolled her eyes. "Did you realize what you were doing? You almost attacked him!" Alvin's paws went into fists. "Did you realize what **THEY **were doing? They stole our table!"

Brittany sighed. "You need to stop trying to start trouble, Alvin. One of these days, you could end up in the hospital, which no one would like." Alvin strained his ears as he heard Brittany repeat the same thing he said to her not too long ago. "Copycat."

"One, I'm not a cat and two, who cares?" Brittany corrected.

Alvin crossed his arms. "One, it's a figure of speech, and two, **_I _**care!"

"Well, no one else does! Please stop trying to get yourself into messes like this. You've already got one to deal with, Alvin, and I'm sure you wouldn't like to deal with another. Promise me you will try to stop!"

Alvin started getting annoyed that Brittany kept repeating his words. "No, I won't promise it, because one I can't keep promises and two…" Alvin paused before he added: "its instinct. Hello? Ever heard of inner chipmunk? I have one too ya know!"

Brittany couldn't believe her ears. "What are you talking about? _Inner chipmunk? _Are you **_serious!?_**" Brittany was astonished that Alvin would even say such a dumb thing. "Stop acting like a wild beast! You aren't a vampire, are you?"

"First you use wild beast, then vampire? Sorry Britt, but those two just don't go together."

"**_SHUT UP!_**"

Alvin placed his paws up in defense. "Jeez, okay feisty. Go on."

Brittany slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?" Alvin asked as he placed his paw on his cheek.

"For being stupid and scared the crap out of me."

"Stupid?"

"Yes, stupid!"

"Who?"

"Stop playing stupid, Alvin!"

"Me?"

Brittany slapped him once again in the face. Alvin groaned. "Okay okay okay! Just stop slapping me, jeez! It burns!"

"Stop being so… **_Alvin!_**"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means stop being so foolish! Why don't you think before you leap for once in your life?"

Alvin felt a bit hurt by this, but he was too mad to care. "You have crossed the line." Alvin's eyes blazed and he took one step closer to Brittany. "Wanna know something truthful?" Brittany stared at Alvin as if he grew wings. Alvin continued: "Right now, I'd honestly rather go to the football game than at the prom with you."

Brittany's heart broke. "W-what?" She whispered. Alvin just realized what he said. "Uh…" was all that came out of the red clad chipmunk's mouth. Brittany stared at him for a moment longer. "Fine. Looks like you still think you're more important than me." With that she turned and ran off, leaving an upset and dumbfounded Alvin standing alone in the corner.

Alvin stared after her, regretting everything he just did. He was trying to say: _I'm sorry Brittany! I didn't mean it! I didn't realize what I was saying. _But it never came out. He cursed himself for not saying anything and letting her run off, probably balling her head off now because of him. He sighed and was going to walk off, but something loomed over him. Alvin looked up and realized it was Ryan. He quickly ran away, hoping he wouldn't catch him.

"Alvin!" Ryan stormed after him though the Cafeteria, and this got everyone's attention and was now watching the scene. Alvin hopped on all fours as fast as he could run; praying Ryan wouldn't catch up to him. Alvin passed Simon and Jeanette's table, and they both looked down curiously and they're expressions changed as they saw Ryan chasing after the red clad chipmunk.

Simon gasped. "Alvin's in trouble!" He told Jeanette as he watched his brother run around in fear.

Alvin heard everyone talking loudly, and he saw some girls yelling out to Ryan in anger. Ryan didn't seem to care what they said, though, for he kept running. Some kids tried to stop Ryan, but the blonde-haired teen was very strong, and he easily past them.

Ryan's crush, Nikki, called out to them: "Stop it! Alvin's my cousin! Leave him alone, Ryan!" Ryan stopped for a moment, realizing it was the prettiest girl he ever seen, but his mood changed when he saw Alvin again. He pushed Nikki away who blocked his path, and she fell down to the ground in pain. Jessica, Taylor, Jasmine, and Katy ran to Nikki and helped her up, glaring at Ryan.

Alvin fearfully saw Ryan didn't give up yet. He turned and ran, but bumped into a foot. He fell backwards to the ground and looked up to see Xavier, Ryan's best friend. Alvin backed away then bumped into another leg. He nervously smiled at Ryan. "Gosh, you're legs are hairy. They also smell like a dumpster. I can't believe that girls like to hang out with you jocks." Alvin plugged his nose and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Ryan got angry and lunged for Alvin, but he hopped out of the way.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now ya gotta kiss me!" Alvin chanted. He loved ticking people off, and this was a great opportunity. Ryan got really made now. Ryan, Xavier, and about six others surrounded Alvin. NOW the chipmunk was nervous. Ryan lunged again, and missed again. All eight made a grab for Alvin, and all missed. "This is just sad! Eight of you and you still can't catch a chipmunk!" Alvin yelled cockily so everyone in the Cafeteria could hear him.

Ryan lunged again and again, and Alvin dodged again and again. The same moment Alvin dodged, the same moment Ryan lunged. This caused Ryan to catch him, for the millionth time for lunging. Alvin gulped and winced in pain when he grabbed his tail, so he was hanging upside down. Ryan held Alvin up higher so everyone could see him.

Everyone gasped as they saw Alvin. Simon and Theodore had their eyes wide open and were full of fear for their brother, while Jeanette and Eleanor were scared on what Ryan was going to do. Brittany, on the other hand, was far from fear. She was **_mad._** She just couldn't stand it that Ryan was being such a big butthead to poor Alvin.

Brittany growled and her instincts hit her. She extended her claws, ready to attack. **_(Haha, she just told Alvin not to do this XD) _**Brittany lunged forward at Ryan, clearly not thinking. Xavier spotted her and caught her mid-air and hung her by the tail as well. Brittany hissed furiously and reached up, scratching Xavier on the hand like a man caveman. Xavier screeched and dropped her. The small Chipette jumped up and started biting his legs. Xavier tried to grab a hold of her, but she was too fast. Xavier got a few more bites, and he started to run away like a big baby.

"YOU BETTER BE CRYING OUT FOR YOUR MAMA ALRIGHT!" Brittany screamed to the jerk. She looked up to the other jocks, but they were gone.

Including Alvin.

Brittany looked at everyone who was staring at her with dumbfounded gazes. "WHICH WAY DID HE GO!?" Brittany yelled to everyone, while they all pointed down a small alley that led outside. Brittany nodded and ran off, determined to claw Ryan's eyes out.

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Looks like I'm keeping ya'll on the edge of your seats here! Gosh, am I evil. **

**I hope you liked Chapter 8. What's Ryan planning on doing with Alvin, I wonder? What's Brittany gonna do to them? Probably something much worse than what Xavier got, I presume!**

**Until next update, Jemerald Goldie out!**


	9. Rescue

**Heyo everybody! Back again with another Chapter in the same day! Woot woot! Celebration! Nah, the party can wait. **

**On with Chapter 9!**

Brittany raced down the alley in rage. She was ready to kill Ryan. She raced down the sidewalk and skidded a corner, looking around. She realized she was in the school yard, but she didn't care as long as she found Alvin.

That moment, the bell rang meaning that lunch was over. Brittany growled. _Perfect. Oh well. Looks like I'm skipping class. _Brittany was about to set off when she heard a voice behind her. "Brittany." She turned around and saw the same man who told her and Alvin to go when it was Recess. "You must be getting to class. Now." Brittany's paws itched with frustration. "But I-"

"No excuses. Inside."

"I can't!"

"Inside, now."

"No! I got to go!" Brittany turned tail and ran to where Ryan was heading. "BRITTANY!" The school coach yelled and raced after her. Brittany couldn't believe she was doing this. And it was for Alvin. After everything he said to her. She was rescuing him. _Well, I do owe him one for him saving my sisters and I from Ian, right? _

Brittany made up her mind and skidded to a halt. The school coach was surprised by the sudden stop and couldn't slow down fast enough. He zipped past Brittany and fell face-first on the concrete, moaning to himself. Brittany smiled cockily. She gasped as she realized she was acting a lot like Alvin right now. She shook her head to clear it and went on with the chase, searching for Alvin.

Ryan kept on running, knowing that Brittany was for sure to follow. Alvin was meanwhile still in Ryan's grasp, hanging upside-down as usual. The blood started rushing down to Alvin's brain, which he knew wasn't good. He tried sitting up and scratching Ryan's hands like Brittany did to Xavier, but it was harder than he thought. Britt made it look so easy.

Alvin kept reaching, while Ryan kept running. Because he was running, he swung his arms back and forth, which caused Alvin to lose his persistence on trying to scratch Ryan. Eventually Ryan stopped behind a tree and sat down, looked at Alvin, who was now right-side up while Ryan held his body in his hands this time instead of tail. Alvin nervously looked up at Ryan, ears flat against his head. "What are you planning on doing now?" He dared to ask.

Ryan glared at Alvin. "I didn't say you could speak rat. You are going to the football game, not that crummy prom! It's the tournament anyways! We need you to be there or we'll lose!" Alvin smiled cockily. "Thanks for the compliments, but I am losing my temper and am ready to slice your eyes out of your head!" While Alvin was finishing the sentence, his tone changed and was glaring at Ryan.

Ryan laughed. "Ha, like you could do anything about it."

Alvin stared at Ryan. "Is that a challenge?" He questioned quizzically.

Ryan gave a cold stare at Alvin. "You want it to be?"

Alvin nodded. "I accept!" With that, he opened his mouth wide and bit down as hard as he could on Ryan's hand. Ryan screamed like a little girl and dropped Alvin. Right when Alvin hit the ground he didn't waste another second and high-tailed out of there. He climbed up the nearest tree besides the one Ryan was behind and raced up it. Ryan just barely touched the tip of Alvin's tail, which surprised him and he fell down the tree and collapsed at Ryan's feet. Ryan grinned evilly at Alvin. The red clad chipmunk wasn't stupid. He sat on his tail and extended his claws, ready to fight.

Ryan reached down to grab him, but instead Alvin bit his fingers. He squealed in pain and Alvin raced up the tree once again, this time faster. Ryan tried to reach for Alvin, but couldn't. He was too high. Alvin sat on a branch, panting. He looked down at the frustrated Ryan with a victorious grin planted on the chipmunk's face.

"Wadya think of that, sucker?" Alvin taunted as he started rubbing it in. "Haha, you lost. Can't catch me!" Ryan started cursing out loud, which didn't do a difference according to Alvin. He continued to make fun of Ryan until he started climbing up to Alvin. The chipmunk gasped. _The branches are too small and the tree is too thin for his weight. Gosh, he's definitely persistent! _

Alvin started climbing up higher, to thinner branches that he was afraid might snap on his weight. He looked down to the stupid Ryan who shook the tree like a mad bear trying to scratch its back. Alvin didn't have a choice but to climb higher and higher.

Eventually he ran out of branches that were safe for him. Alvin looked back down to Ryan who stopped a little ways below Alvin. The tree started cracking, causing Ryan and Alvin to freeze. The tree started tipping. Ryan's eyes widened as he reached for Alvin, who was still out of reach. Alvin gasped as they both fell down to the ground along with the tree. Ryan grabbed Alvin's tail just barely and jumped out of the tree that was still falling to the ground. Ryan landed on his side with Alvin's tail in his hand. **_(Don't take that the wrong way, Alvin still had his tail on him!)_**

The tree tumbled to the ground. Alvin glared at the dumbfounded Ryan. "You idiot! Do you realize what you just did? The whole tree came crashing down and almost killed us both!" Alvin screeched in Ryan's ear, clearly mad. Ryan looked at Alvin with an angry expression as well. "If you didn't go in that tree, it wouldn't fell in the first place! Don't go blaming me. Besides, I have your tail, if you were too stupid to notice." Ryan stood up, causing Alvin to go upside down again. "I swear, if you pick me up by the tail ONE more time…" Alvin grumbled as he reached up, ready to scratch his hand.

Suddenly a flash of pink came out of nowhere and attacked Ryan. Ryan screamed as Brittany started scratching and biting. During the process, Ryan flung Alvin in surprise and Alvin went flying away. He managed to see where he was heading, and grabbed a tree branch that he flew by and started spinning up and around it. He flung himself up in the air and landed on his feet, still on the branch. He angrily lifted up his head like a ninja, glaring at Ryan.

Alvin saw Brittany still clawing Ryan to death, unaware that Alvin's been flung away. Alvin growled as he saw Ryan manage to pick Brittany up by the tail. Brittany reached up to claw his hands, but Ryan new that trick already. He shook her furiously, causing her to loose balance and fall upside down again. Brittany saw Alvin on a tree branch with a pleading gaze. Alvin understood this and attacked Ryan once again, this time fired up for good.

Ryan wasn't surprised Alvin attacked him, but he sure was mad. Alvin scratched him a billion times until Ryan gave up, dropped Brittany, and ran back to the school. Alvin did a twist in the air and slammed on the ground, landing on his feet and managed to catch Brittany. They both watched Ryan run away and chuckled. "Never mess with a chipmunk." Alvin grinned as he looked down at Brittany, who he was still holding bridle-style.

"You came back for me." Alvin whispered. Brittany nodded. She had tears in her eyes, but tears of happiness. "And you saved me."

Alvin and Brittany's faces came closer together. Brittany's mind was whirling in dizziness. Was this it? Was her dream about to come true? They got closer and closer until finally…

Alvin dropped Brittany. "Gosh, you smell like a rat that just took a bath in crap!" Brittany glared at Alvin, but couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Well, that's just rude! Dropping your lady and calling her a rat? What a gentlemunk!" She said sarcastically, this time Alvin was the one who chuckled. But Brittany was still disappointed. _He just had to ruin the moment. _

Alvin looked Brittany up and down. "You most certainly don't look like a lady to me." Brittany looked at herself and realized her clothes were a wreck and her hair was all messed up. She gasped. "My clothes are ripped! My hair's a mess! My life is ruined!" Brittany started to try to fix her hair while Alvin chuckled at this. Brittany glared at him. "Well, you don't look to swell yourself either!"

Alvin looked at himself and gasped when he realized his yellow 'A' was missing from his red hoodie. "Yikes! It must have got torn off somewhere." He frantically looked around for his 'A'. He couldn't lose it! It would ruin his whole reputation! Brittany laughed as she saw Alvin was worried about a silly print that was supposed to be there. "Wow, Alvin. It's just an 'A', what arm can it do?" Alvin glared at her. "It's important! It stands for Alvin, Awesome, Amazingly charming, King of the world- -"

"King of the world doesn't start with an 'A', Alvin."

"Way to go, you corrected my language like Simon does. What is this grammar class!?" Alvin cried out. Brittany giggled. "Well, we SHOULD be in grammar class right now!" They both stared at each other in worry.

_Oh crud…_ Alvin thought. _Forgot about school._

They both were suddenly picked up by the scruffs. "What the-!?" Alvin yipped while Brittany screamed, thinking it was Ryan. But, unfortunately, it wasn't. It was the same stupid school coach.

Brittany grumbled in annoyance as the school coach went on and on talking blabber. "…You two will see the principal right away! Skipping class just to be together, I presume?" He said looking at them curiously. Alvin and Brittany noticed right away he must have only seen the time when Alvin was carrying Brittany. "I can explain! Just put us down first." Alvin growled.

"Put you down? Outside so you can run away? I don't think so. You're coming with me." The school coach walked away back inside the school. Alvin crossed his eyes and twirled his index finger pointing at his head, showing Brittany that he was calling the school coach coo-coo. Brittany giggled a bit by Alvin's humor. He could always make her laugh, no matter what.

Before Alvin and Brittany knew it, they ended up in the principal's office. Dr. Rubin, though, was a major fan of Alvin and the Chipmunks. Even so, she would do her job and suspend them if needed. Which of course, according to the whole school staff, it was needed.

The school coach managed to catch Ryan and he got to see Dr. Rubin first. After he came out, he grinned evilly at Brittany and Alvin who looked at each other with confused expressions. But they soon realized why he grinned at them like that once they were in the office.

"Ryan told me that the story line starts when Alvin didn't want to do school, so he said you ran out of the building. Ryan told me that he tried to stop you, but you didn't listen and you gave him scratches for nothing. He also said Brittany helped you claw him as well, and that you both caused the tree to fall down." Dr. Rubin told Brittany and Alvin.

Brittany gasped. "That's not true! It started and ended much different." Alvin nodded. "Yea, he's lying! It started when I was talking to Brittany and Ryan threatened me and carried me off and out of the school building by my tail. Brittany followed because she wanted to save me, and I managed to escape and run up the tree, and Ryan was dumb enough to follow, and then the tree fell. Brittany came and saw Ryan because she tried saving me, and I gave him those scratch marks to warn him off." Alvin took a deep gasp as he finished. Brittany looked at Alvin, astonished. He lied to Dr. Rubin just so that Brittany didn't get in trouble. Alvin was taking the blame instead, which she didn't find fair or why he would do that.

Dr. Rubin stared at them both before sitting up. "You are telling me the whole truth." She checked and both chipmunks nodded. Dr. Rubin nodded. "Brittany, you're excused." Alvin cocked his head. "What about me?" He asked.

Dr. Rubin shook her head. "I need to talk to you for giving Ryan those scratches and all." Alvin sighed and his ears and tail drooped. Brittany felt awfully sorry for the red clad chipmunk. She had no choice but to leave.

Once Brittany left the room, Dr. Rubin looked back at Alvin. "Out of everything you have done, this has been by far the worst, Seville. I expected you to behave better." Alvin looked at the ground sadly. He didn't mind this much when Dave punished him, but when the principal- - especially knowing she was a huge fan of him- - punished him? This made Alvin feel terrible.

Dr. Rubin went on. "You will be suspended for a week. You will be here every Saturday working hard on your studies. I hope you will learn your lesson." Alvin nodded slowly. He hated the fact that a major fan of him was punishing him. It just didn't seem right.

Dr. Rubin added: "I hate to do this Alvin. Believe me, I do. But I must do my job. You are excused." Alvin slowly walked out of the room, only to be kicked by a foot. He got slammed into the wall face-first. Alvin fell to the ground in pain, but mostly anger than pain. He looked up and saw a furious Ryan gazing down at him.

"I heard everything you told her, Alvin. You told her the truth and I can't believe she believed you! A stupid rat over me, she believed you! You aren't even a human! You don't belong here. Why don't you go back to the forest!?" Alvin growled, ready to attack, but stopped himself. _Don't get into any more trouble, Alvin. You can do it, just hold it in… _

Dr. Rubin called Ryan in the office, which made Alvin feel better, knowing Ryan would be punished much more severely for lying. But Alvin knew that Dr. Rubin called Dave to let him know Brittany and Alvin skipped class and attacked a person. But it was self-defense. Dave would understand… hopefully.

**For everyone who asked me, I will ONLY tell you that you will be very surprised at the end of this story. It will be much different than you may expect it to be. **

**That's all for chapter 9. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Until next update, Jemerald Goldie out!**


	10. More Surprises

**Heyo everybody! Another Chapter in the SAME DAY! I am afraid to say that this story is coming to an end. Oh well, hope you love the ending!**

**On with Chapter 10!**

Theodore was crying on the couch. He buried his furry little face in the cushions, thinking about what he did to poor Rylie. She was gone, and it was all his fault. Theodore couldn't handle this stress anymore, so he decided to look for the small dog.

Theodore hopped into his bedroom and grabbed his bag that was green with a white 'T' for Theodore printed on it. He brought it downstairs and packed up some food, cheeseballs and a toaster waffle. He also grabbed his pillow and blanket, just in case. He stuffed them all in his small bag and headed outside.

Eleanor noticed Theodore go out with a bag and decided to follow him. "Theodore, where are you going?" Eleanor asked him as Theo hopped off the porch. The green clad chipmunk turned around to Eleanor and explained everything that happened and that he was going to look for Rylie. Eleanor gasped. "Shouldn't you tell Dave? He's been all over town looking for her! We can all go together as a family." Theo shook his head. "No, it's my fault so it's my responsibility. I don't want to cause trouble for everyone."

Theodore turned back around and started walked when Eleanor grabbed his paw. "Let me come with you, then." Theo shook his head. "I can't let you, Ellie. You gotta stay here and cover for me." Eleanor disagreed with her counterpart. "Theodore I can't let you go alone. I'm coming whether you want me to or not." Theodore realized he couldn't change her mind, so he let her come along. He did like some company, anyway.

The two green clad chipmunks set off on their way to find their beloved dog and friend, Rylie.

Jeanette hopped on the couch and looked around. "Ellie! Where are you, Eleanor?" Jeanette called. The bespectacled Chipette had been looking for her sister for the past hour, who was nowhere to be found.

"Theo! Theodore!" Simon called. He was looking for his younger brother as well as Jeanette with her younger sister. "Any luck, Jen?" Simon asked his counterpart. Jeanette shook her head. "Nothing. Not even a trace. Do you really think they did it?"

Simon sighed. "I can't imagine what else they'd do. Theo has been talking about running away to find Rylie for the past couple hours. Eleanor must have gone with him." Jeanette nodded. "We got to tell Dave."

Both bespectacled chipmunks raced over to Dave who was busy writing a new song. "Sorry to disturb you Dave, but we got a big problem!" Simon explained everything in about 2 minutes. Dave's expression changed from stressed to worry. "We have to go look for them now. Get ready to go." Dave put on a jacket and some shoes while Simon and Jeanette grabbed their science kits. Dave looked at their boxes they had in confusion. "What are those for?" he asked.

Simon put down his science kit and looked up at Dave. "Just in case. You never know what could happen." Dave nodded, clearly understanding. "Okay, let's go."

Eleanor tripped on a small stone, just to be caught by Theodore. She blushed deeply at him. "T-thanks, Theo!" Theodore smiled. "Anytime, Ellie!"

The two green clad chipmunks have been walking for hours without any success of finding Rylie. It was getting dark out, and Theodore looked at his miniature watch that was in his pocket. He gasped. It read 8:07. "Ellie, it's past eight o' clock already! We got to find a place to rest soon."

Eleanor nodded in understanding. She looked around than pointed to a tall tree with high branches. Theo nodded as they made their way up. Both chipmunks lay on the thickest branch and Theodore got out his blanket from his suitcase he brought. He got it out and both chipmunks snuggled under the covers, but weren't ready to sleep yet.

Eleanor suddenly gasped. "Theodore, what about the prom? It's at 5:00 tomorrow!" Theodore also gasped. "We might not make it, Theo!"

Theodore sighed. "Don't worry Ellie; I'm sure we'll make it. We just might be a little late, that's all." Eleanor knew he was trying to comfort her, but it didn't help very much. "I hope so. Good-night, Theodore."

"Good-night, Eleanor."

Dave looked out the car window frantically, hoping to find Theodore and Eleanor somewhere. They have been driving for a while now, and they were nowhere to be seen.

"Simon, Jeanette. I know how much you don't want to give up, believe me, I don't either, but we have no choice but to go back home now." Simon and Jeanette sighed in worry. "I hope they're alright…" Jeanette whispered.

Simon tried to comfort Jeanette, but it didn't work. He sighed and started humming a little tune. Jeanette listened in interest as Simon softly sang to her.

_Oh baby don't you worry about a thing_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

Simon sang till the end. Jeanette smiled and hugged Simon. "Thank you, Simon. You always make me feel better, no matter what." Simon smiled. "Anytime, Jeanette. Anytime."

The two chipmunks and Dave arrived home. They slowly opened the door and Dave turned the lights on, only to find Alvin lying on the floor completely motionless. "Alvin!" Simon screamed and ran to his older brother. Simon kneeled down by Alvin and looked down at him. He checked his pulse, which was still going thankfully. For some reason his 'A' was gone from his hoodie, and he looked like he had a fight with a shark.

"What happened to him?" Simon thought out loud. Dave told them everything that Dr. Rubin told him over the phone. Jeanette gasped. "Wow, Ryan's a big jerk! I don't blame Alvin for scratching him up, he deserved-" She immediately stopped when she got a glare from Dave.

Simon focused on Alvin. He shook him a bit, trying to get him to wake up. After several moments Alvin opened his eyes. "Simon?" he muttered.

Simon smiled. "Yea, it's me." The bespectacled chipmunk helped Alvin up to his feet. "Why were you lying on the floor?" Jeanette asked.

"Honestly, I don't know…" Alvin muttered, receiving confused glances from everyone. "Well, what was the last thing you remember?" Simon asked.

"Um… Dr. Rubin drove Britt and I home… and we were both really tired and so we fell asleep in our beds. I woke up from some noise outside the bedroom, and I thought it was you Dave… until you weren't there. Next thing I knew Ryan was in our house. That's all I remember…"

Dave gasped. "Ryan was in our house!? Oooooh, that son of a dog-eating biscuit!" Dave fumed and gently picked up his chipmunk son. "Are you hurt?" He asked. Alvin shook his head. "Besides my skull, I'm completely fine. I think I got knocked out or something."

Jeanette nervously looked around. "Where is Brittany!?" She asked in fear. The purple clad Chipette raced to the bedroom on all fours and shoved the door open. Thankfully, Brittany was sleeping peacefully on her bed.

She sighed in relief. After she woke her sister up, she told her everything that had happened and they both came out to Simon, Alvin, and Dave. Alvin looked up at Dave. "Where are Theo and Ellie, though? And where were you guys? Once Britt and I came in through the cat flap- - which apparently you forgot to lock- - you weren't home!"

Dave apologized that he didn't leave a note or something and told them about Theo and Ellie. Brittany sighed and a tear came down her eye. "Poor Ellie and Theo! We got to find them!" Brittany stomped towards the door, but Simon stopped her. "We looked everywhere, Brittany. They are nowhere to be found." Brittany started crying again. "My little sister is out there, and you guys don't care?"

Dave mumbled something under his breath before saying: "Of course we care. We will look for them in the morning." He looked down and his expression immediately changed as he glared at Alvin and Brittany. "But you two are in huge trouble for attacking Ryan, skipping class, and hurting the school coach!" Alvin gasped. "What? But the school coach deserved it! It was for his own good!" Dave sternly stared at his son. "What you two did was wrong. You could've solved the problem a different way. I am more concerned of Alvin than you, Brittany, because he used teeth and claws- - which were **_NOT _**needed!"

Alvin sighed and looked at the ground, but not in guilt. He still didn't know why he told Dr. Rubin he scratched Ryan up instead of Brittany. _I guess I do kinda care about her… _

Brittany was thinking the same thing. _Why did Alvin defend me like that, anyway? I could've handled my own punishment. I guess he does care._

Dave interrupted their thoughts. "Brittany, you are grounded for a week and Alvin, you are grounded for two weeks." Dave walked off into his bedroom.

Alvin couldn't believe this. "Wait, Dave! Why is she only one week and I'm two weeks? Can we talk about this? I demand a contract!" But Dave didn't listen to him.

Simon sighed. "Alvin, don't you think he has enough stress on him? You don't need to push it." Alvin glared at his bespectacled brother. "I don't intend to add more stress, I intend to add a contract!"

"Well, it's not going to happen!"

"Simon, it's a figure of speech. Why do you have to be so _boring_?"

Simon stiffened. "**_Boring_**? Who are you to call me boring!?"

"You're brother."

"Sometimes, I hate to admit that…"

"You are so mean to me!"

"I intend to be, Alvin!"

"Stop it, guys! Arguing won't help anything!" Jeanette yelled. Simon and Alvin looked away ashamed.

Brittany sighed. "Thank you, Jeanette. Can we please stop being so dramatic now?"

Alvin nodded in agreement. "Yea, I agree with Britt here, my ol' pal. We fought back in the great war against the giant weasel with the big nose…"

Brittany chuckled a bit. "Are you referring to Ryan?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "This isn't helping with the 'dramatic' statement you called, Britt."

Brittany laughed. "I'm just wanting to have some fun, Simon!"

"That's the spirit!" Alvin grinned ear to ear. "You're becoming more like me every day!"

Brittany gasped. "I AM?"

"You bet! One of these days, you will practically be my twin sister!"

Brittany stared at Alvin with wide eyes and speeds around the house screaming as if a spider was on her face. "I'M TURNING INTO ALVIN! YA HEAR ME!? **_ALVIN!_**"

The pink clad Chipette kept on running around screaming, leaving Alvin laughing his butt off on the floor. Jeanette couldn't help but giggle, and Simon face palmed.

_Great scene…This might take hours to make Brittany relax…_

**That's all for Chapter 10. I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Chapter 11 will come soon. (I might even get it up today like I did with Chapter 7-10!) **

**Until next update, Jemerald Goldie out!**


	11. Double found

**Heyo people! I'm back with another Chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! **

It was Saturday morning and Dave dropped off Alvin and Brittany at school, then went searching for Theo, Ellie, and Rylie. They drove around town a bit and eventually found themselves looking outside of town.

Simon sighed as he tried to gaze out the window. He could see the sky, but nothing else. "See anything, Dave?" The bespectacled chipmunk asked. Dave shook his head. "Nothing." He sighed sadly.

Jeanette softly cried in her paws. She knew worry wouldn't help, but there was nothing else she could do. Simon didn't know how to comfort her today; he tried everything, but it didn't work. So, he left her some alone time while he tried to look out the window… just like Brittany did several days ago.

Eleanor woke up as the sun shined down on her. She stretched her limbs then woke of Theodore. "It's morning, Theo. C'mon, let's look for Rylie again." Theodore slowly but surely stood up and awake. They both had a toaster waffle Theodore stuffed in his suitcase, packed up the blanket, and started their search.

Theodore started sniffing around, hoping to catch the familiar scent of Rylie, their precious puppy. Eleanor found traces of dog dung, but they weren't sure if it was Rylie's doing or not. They were small, so they followed the trail.

"I hope we're following Rylie's trail," Theodore yipped hopefully. Eleanor broke into a run. Theodore was surprised, but ran as well.

After a few minutes, both chipmunks stopped to rest. The trail ended, so they had to rely on their noses now. They walked the same direction where the dung ended, hoping that whatever it was went this way.

Suddenly Theodore froze to the spot. "What is it?" Eleanor asked her counterpart.

Theodore smiled huge. "RYLIE!" He raced forward and hugged something brown. Eleanor followed, uncertain. Theodore immediately dropped the brown thing in disgust. "That's not Rylie!" He yelped. Eleanor stifled a laugh as she saw that Theodore was hugging dog dung.

"Eww, you should try to be more careful, Theo. You smell disgusting!" Eleanor plugged her nose. Theodore turned beat red. "Whoops."

Eleanor smiled slightly, despite the horrible smell. "It's okay. Let's continue looking." Theo nodded in agreement as they set off once again.

Dr. Rubin had her eye set on Alvin and Brittany like a hawk. Alvin was beginning to think if she was still a fan of him and his brothers. But, that didn't matter right now. What he had to focus on right now was the sickest thing in the world: extra homework.

Brittany stared at Alvin, not doing her paper like she should. She just stared at him and was lost in thought. _Dave surely will let me go to the prom… right? And if me, hopefully Alvin can go, too. I mean, Dave knows I've been waiting for months for this prom! I couldn't wait for it and now I'm grounded when tonight's the night! Hopefully he'll give us mercy… _

"Brittany." The pink clad Chipette jumped. "Uh… yes, Dr. Rubin?" She asked nervously. "You were working on that, correct?" Dr. Rubin pointed at Brittany's sheet. "Oh… yes, of course." Brittany stared back down at her paper, embarrassed.

She felt a slight bump on her side and she turned to see Alvin. "There something ya need, Britt?" Alvin asked. Immediately Brittany realized that Alvin knew she was staring at him, which made her blush like crazy. "Um… yes, I need help with this…" Brittany lied, not wanted him to know the real reason.

At that moment, Dr. Rubin walked off to a different room. Alvin waited for her to be gone completely, then looked back at Brittany. He nodded and handed her his paper. Brittany gasped. "Are you telling me to cheat?" Alvin shook his head. "I'm telling you to do mine, too."

Brittany jabbed him in the side with her elbow, causing him to huff in pain. "I was kidding!" Alvin groaned as he held his sore spot.

Brittany smiled slyly. "Okay, then let's cooperate. Do you know what this means?" Brittany showed Alvin her paper. Alvin examined it before answering. "Not a clue. It looks like a bunch of stuff for someone nerdy to know. Which, of course, I'm too awesome to be nerdy." Brittany shrugged. "Jeez, you aren't any help."

Alvin smirked. "I try."

Than Alvin hopped off the table and trotted off. "Where are you going?" Brittany asked. "You're gonna get in trouble!" Alvin frowned and looked at Brittany. "There is no way to have fun while doing homework. Especially homework that doesn't need to be finished. Ya coming or what?"

Brittany shook her head. "Alvin, if you go, you are going to get in huge trouble then you might not be able to go to the prom tonight!"

Alvin stopped walked and sighed. "Fine…" he grumbled, knowing he was defeated. Brittany pointed at his paper. "Finish this, and we will have more of a chance to get to the prom tonight." Alvin sighed again and tried to do his best, but with no success. He kept getting distracted from a small voice in his head, saying:

_Fun… you must have fun… go do whatever you would wish… No more homework… _

Alvin tried his best to ignore this voice, but it was practically impossible. His instincts kicked in and he shredded his paper with his claws, trying very hard to get rid of the voice. Alvin was so distracted he didn't even realize he was yelling out loud.

"Augh, go away! You just want my life miserable!"

Brittany mistakened this for him talking about her, which made her upset. "W-what?" she whispered.

Alvin kept on talking. "Shut up, go away! Errrg!"

A tear came down Brittany's face, but she was more angry than upset. "I couldn't if I wanted to!" She yelled. Alvin didn't seem to hear her, for he kept yelling. "I don't care what you say! I'm not listening! Just go away and never come back!" Brittany got fired up.

"Alvin, stop it! Why do you always have to be such a big jerk? I am not leaving, and if I wanted to, I couldn't!"

Dr. Rubin came in to see what the yelling was about. She saw Alvin yelling while rolling on the ground, and she watched him in confusion. She also saw Brittany yelling in anger at Alvin. Dr. Rubin had enough of this chaos.

"Alvin Seville and-" But before she could finish, Alvin yelled: "Shut uuuuup!"

Dr. Rubin looked at Alvin in shock. "That was very rude, Seville. You listen to me now-"

Alvin continued. "Go away!"

Finally, Alvin didn't hear the voice anymore. He opened his eyes and smiled in delight. "I got rid of it!" He saw Brittany and Dr. Rubin staring at him in anger, shock, and confusion.

"Whadya looking at? I know I'm handsome and all, but seriously; give me some personal space here!" Alvin said, hoping they caught on with his humor. But, apparently, they didn't.

Dr. Rubin spoke up. "Seville, I would like you to explain yourself."

Alvin cocked his head in confusion, but did as he was told. "Um, well I'm Alvin Seville, I live near Hollywood, I have two brothers, Simon and Theodore, and three room-mates called the Chipettes. The oldest Chipette is Brittany, who is a feisty, fed-up girl that can get angered in three seconds. Jeanette-" But before he could finish, Dr. Rubin silenced him with her finger warning. "That's enough of this silliness. Come with me, both of you." Dr. Rubin headed out the door.

Alvin earned a glare from Brittany, and he shrugged in confusion. "She told me to explain myself!" He cried in defense. He didn't know why Brittany was mad at him. He did was Dr. Rubin asked, and he did nothing to Brittany to offend her… did he? Brittany rolled her eyes and followed the principal. Alvin had no choice but to follow.

Before Alvin knew it, Dr. Rubin led them to her car. "Yea! We're going home!" Alvin cheered, earning a stern look from Dr. Rubin, even though he didn't care. Dr. Rubin brought them in the car and started driving away.

Theodore and Eleanor were still looking for their precious friend, Rylie. They both stopped for a rest on a log. "I hope Rylie's alright." Theodore murmured. Eleanor nodded. "I'm sure we'll find her soon." Eleanor hugged Theodore tightly. He smiled slightly and hugged back.

Suddenly the bushes quivered. Theodore and Eleanor jumped in surprise and fear as the bushes shook harder and harder. Theodore grabbed a stick and nervously pointed it at the bush. He was too scared to do anything else, so he decided this might be the best thing to do.

Eleanor covered her eyes and hid behind Theodore. Theodore did his best to stay brave and protect Eleanor. The bushes shook violently until finally…

Rylie.

Theodore gasped and dropped the stick. "RYLIE!" He screamed and raced to the dog happily. "Oh, boy! Theodore my old pal!" Rylie yipped. Eleanor smiled and joined into the group hug. After about 5 minutes they all let go of each other.

"Where were you what happened?" Theodore asked Rylie. Rylie cocked her head. "I was in the bag like you told me to do and then once you left I got bored and so I went out to explore a bit I was gonna come back but I got lost and I found the door and went out and I ran around cuz it was fun out there and I finally got tired and I looked at where I was and I didn't know where I was cuz I was in the middle of nowhere!" Rylie finished her story in one whole sentence.

"Rylie, you should've waited for me to come back!" Theodore scolded. He realized how stupid he sounded; Theodore never scolded anyone before. Rylie bent her head. "Are you gonna punish me?" She wined. Theodore shook his head. "It's not my responsibility. I guess it was kinda my fault you got lost. I shouldn't have brought you with to school, and it's my fault you got lost. I'm sorry Rylie." Theo broke into tears.

Rylie padded up the Theo and licked his face. "Nah, it was all me. I should've stayed like you told me to." Theo smiled and hugged Rylie once again.

Eleanor watched the whole time. She didn't understand Rylie, but it was obvious Theo was right the whole time that Rylie could speak to him because he was talking to her like an old friend. Eleanor was glad they were happy now, but she was still upset and confused that she couldn't understand Rylie.

"Well, now that we found you, we should be getting back…" Eleanor muttered. Theo looked around. "I'm not sure if I know the way back…" he said quietly. Eleanor gasped. "Oh no. Are we lost?" Rylie suddenly barked a couple times. Eleanor looked at Theodore expectantly.

Theodore nodded. "She said she can find the way back. Lead the way, Rylie!" Rylie trotted off with Eleanor and Theodore following her. Eleanor was unsure, but then she remembered when Jeanette and her were lost and Rylie showed them the way back home. So, she went on with it.

"It's been over an hour. Are you sure this is right?" Eleanor asked Rylie. Rylie barked several times, then Theodore translated. "She said we should be almost there." Eleanor nodded, still unsure.

But, before her doubts could overcome her, there it was. The city. Eleanor smiled. "You did it Rylie!" She ran up and hugged the dog. Rylie smiled and wagged her tail. "You're welcome!" Eleanor froze. "D-did I just hear you talk…?" Rylie cocked her head at Eleanor. "I don't know. Did you?" Eleanor gasped and backed away from Rylie, now not touching her. "Theodore? I can hear Rylie."

Rylie started barking. Theodore answered. "Oh, well that's okay Rylie I got some food in my suitcase."

Confused, Eleanor walked over to Rylie and touched her. "Rylie, say something." She ordered.

Rylie obeyed. "Uh, something!"

Eleanor stopped touched her. "Say something again."

Rylie barked.

Eleanor thoughtfully rubbed her chin. "Well it looks like if I touch you, I can hear you, but if I don't touch you I can't hear you!" Rylie cocked her head and barked. Eleanor touched Rylie. "Repeat that, please?" she asked politely.

"I said, I'm hungry. Can we eat now?"

Eleanor smiled. "Yea, me too. Theodore, can we eat now?" Theodore nodded and got out some cheeseballs and half a toaster waffle. Theodore gave the half-eaten toaster waffle to Rylie. "Here, Rylie. Have your dream come true and get a taste of this!"

Rylie sniffed the toaster waffle and bit into it. "Mmm…" she sighed dreamily. Theo smiled. "Like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

"Great! Wanna cheeseball, too?"

"I'd love one!"

After the two chipmunks and puppy ate their fill, Theo started to look at what they had left. "We better be more careful. We only have a few cheeseballs left." Everyone nodded in understanding and set off once again.

After several minutes, Eleanor heard something. "Ssh! Hear that?" Ellie asked Theo and Rylie. The dog and chipmunk strained their ears, until they heard it as well. "Yea! What is it?" Rylie asked as Eleanor was touching her back.

Eleanor responded. "It sounds like a car. There must be a road nearby!" Theodore and Eleanor jumped up excitedly and raced up a hill. Sure enough; there was the road. And the best part was: Dave, Simon, and Jeanette were in one of the cars passing by.

Theo and Ellie started waving their hands around at them while Rylie howled. Dave pulled over and ran to the two chipmunks and Rylie and they all hugged. Jeanette cried harder, but this time they were tears of happiness. "Where were you, Ellie?" she whispered.

Eleanor and Theodore explained everything, even the part about understanding Rylie if you are touching her when she's barking. Jeanette tested it out and it worked. "Hey- - that was why I jumped of a noise a couple days ago! Remember when I spilled the milk and syrup everywhere?" Jeanette's audience nodded and she went on. "Well, I was petting Rylie then. It must have been Rylie talking!"

Rylie nodded and walked to Jeanette so she was touching her. "Yea, I said 'That feels good.' I remember that! I'm sorry for spooking you." Jeanette hugged the puppy. "It's alright, Rylie!"

On the way driving home, Theodore was deep in thought. "Where are Alvin and Brittany?" He asked. Dave explained they were at school, which confused Theo, but he didn't ask anything more. He looked over at Rylie who was sleeping beside him.

_I love you, Rylie. _

**Don't take this the wrong way! Theodore wasn't saying he loved Rylie as in he loved Eleanor! He loved Rylie as a friend. Kinda like Alvin, how he loves himself. (lol bad example)**

**That's all for Chapter 11. Chapter 12 is finished and will be posted soon.**


	12. The Prom and Wish fulfilled

**Heyo again guys and gals! I'm back with another Chapter. There's nothing more to say, so let's get on with it.**

**Enjoy the last Chapter. ;D**

Brittany and Alvin just got back home from a strange time of extra homework. Alvin finally decided that he wouldn't go to the football game. Besides, Ryan was too scratched up to make it. Alvin grinned evilly from the thought that Ryan had to go to the doctor.

Alvin noticed Brittany was upset, and he remembered the voice in his head. He explained everything to Brittany, and that made her feel better. "Sorry for the misunderstanding, I was trying to get rid of that dumb voice…" Alvin muttered sheepishly.

Brittany smiled and nodded. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry for yelling at you, I didn't know." Alvin also smiled. "Tiz O.K.!" He gave her an 'okay' sign with his fingers.

That's when he realized no one else was home. Dr. Rubin has been driving Alvin and Brittany back to their home because Dave was too busy with some things. Alvin guessed that they were looking for his baby brother and Eleanor. He sighed. He hoped they were okay.

"So, does this mean you're going to the prom?" Brittany asked Alvin, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Alvin nodded happily. "I'll see to that to come true!" Brittany smiled. "Thanks, Alvin. I can't wait."

Alvin honestly wasn't too excited about it, but the thought of being with Brittany urged him to do it. "Yea, me too. So, wadya wanna do while we wait for everyone to come home?"

Brittany sighed. "I'm not quite sure. What do you want to do?"

"Many, many things." Brittany looked at Alvin when he said that, who was grinning mischievously. "Don't you dare cause trouble, Alvin; we could be grounded even longer. We're lucky Dave is letting us go to the prom tonight!"

Alvin's smile faded. "Nuts." He then broke into a loud and long yawn.

Brittany giggled. "Any other ideas?"

"Nah."

"What do you mean, nah? You aren't even going to try to think of another one?"

"Nah."

"Okay…"

"Nah…"

"Alvin, you are starting to scare me."

"Nah." Alvin fell face first on the floor.

Brittany gasped. "Are you alright?" But she quickly relaxed when she saw he was snoring away. _Looks like he was tired today. I guess he did have to wake up at 7:00, which is new for him. _

Brittany tried to move him, but he was too heavy. She shoved and shoved but he didn't move. _Gosh, what did he eat for breakfast today?_ She kept on pushing until she found it useless. That's when she got her idea. Brittany grabbed him by the tail and dragged him across the floor, surprised he wasn't waking up.

Eventually, they were both in the bedroom. Brittany looked up where his bed was, on the way top bunk. Brittany gulped. That would be almost impossible to drag Alvin up there- - while he was sleeping. So instead, she shoved him gently on Simon's bed, which was the bottom bunk. She put the covers over him and sat back. She looked at him once more before turning around and walking out of the bedroom.

That instant, the front door opened. Brittany ran out of the bedroom and skidded to a halt as she saw Dave, Simon, and Jeanette… with Rylie, Eleanor and Theodore!

Brittany squealed with delight. She ran over to her baby sister and hugged her tight. "Where were you?" She whispered happily. Eleanor smiled and hugged back. "Theo and I were looking for Rylie, and we found her!"

"You worried me sick, Ellie! You slept outside last night?" Brittany asked and felt sick when Eleanor and Theodore nodded.

"Where's Alvin?" Theodore asked.

Simon explained to Theodore what happened when they were gone. After he finished, Theodore asked again. "Okay, but where is he now?"

Brittany pointed to the bedroom. "He fell asleep on the floor, and since I couldn't get him on his bed, I just dragged him on yours, Simon. I hope you don't mind!" Simon's eyes widened then went back to normal. "Uh, no, I don't… don't mind…" While Simon was speaking he was headed towards the bedroom, and Jeanette giggled a bit at this.

It was 4:00. The prom was in one hour. Brittany was digging in her closet, looking for what to wear. She has already been searching for 2 hours straight, and nothing seemed to be good enough. Brittany growled in frustration as she looked at one dress from the other.

"What to wear!?" She yelled in anger. She furiously shoved through her dresses and instantly stopped when she saw the one. It was a white dress that shined with sparkles on it, it was a little poofy and it had a small light pink shawl for it. **_(You can find her wearing the dress on my deviantart! Username is JemeraldGoldie.)_**

"This is perfect! I just might drop the shawl, though." Brittany exclaimed to herself.

Suddenly Jeanette and Eleanor burst in the room. "We are leaving in a half hour and we don't have a dress yet!" They shrieked. Brittany gasped. "Don't worry I'll help you girls!"

Brittany dug through the closet. She grabbed two dresses that matched her own, just with Jeanette and Eleanor's signature colors. "Here, take them!" Brittany ordered and the girls listened. Jeanette examined her dress. "I like it!" Eleanor nodded. "Me, too!"

Simon and Theodore called from downstairs. "Dave told us to tell you to get ready!" They called. Brittany gasped. "Oh, no! I haven't even started my makeup yet!" The pink clad Chipette immediately raced out the door to the bathroom and in two seconds was already starting.

Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes playfully. Brittany could be such a diva sometimes. While the two Chipettes got changed to their prom outfits, the boys downstairs were all ready to go and were waiting for the girls. Eleanor and Jeanette stepped down the stairs in their beautiful prom dresses. Theodore and Simon's mouths gaped.

"Wow, Jeanette, you look… absolutely stunning!" Simon said, not sure what else to say. Jeanette smiled. "Thanks, Simon!"

Theodore looked at his counterpart. "That dress looks amazing on you, Ellie!" Eleanor blushed. "Thank you, Theo. You look great too!"

Alvin waited for Brittany to come. "Where's Britt?" He asked Jeanette. The purple clad Chipette pointed to the bathroom upstairs. "She's putting on her makeup!" Eleanor giggled. "Yea, she just _has_ to have it perfect!"

After several minutes- - which seemed like hours to the five chipmunks- - Brittany finally came downstairs. Alvin's mouth hit the floor. She was more than just pretty. She was _gorgeous. _

Brittany blushed when she saw Alvin staring at her. "Whoa, Britt… never saw you look so good before in my life!" Brittany smiled. "Thank you, Alvin! You look rather good yourself, too."

Alvin looked down at himself. "Well, you've seen this before. But _that… _I've never seen it before. It's perfect for ya!" Brittany looked at Alvin happily. "Never knew you could be so nice, Alvin!"

"I have many different emos, ya know. Just like you, I can change instantly. Just depends on the situation. Hint, hint." Alvin winked at Brittany after he said his sentence, causing Brittany to giggle a bit.

All 6 chipmunks jumped at the sound of a loud clapping noise. It was Dave. "Who's ready to go?" He asked and everyone shouted, "Me!" Dave smiled. "Then let's go!"

On their way in the car, Alvin had something on his mind that he just couldn't get out. It was bugging him since last night, and he wanted to know the answer. _But if I ask, it would remind Dave then I might not be able to go to the prom with Brittany! _But Alvin just couldn't take it any longer. "Dave, how come you let Brittany and I go to the prom when we're grounded?"

Dave looked back at Alvin, a bit surprised by the question. "Well, I decided to give you two mercy because Brittany has been waiting for this event to happen for months. I don't want you guys upset." Alvin nodded in understanding, glad Dave wasn't mad anymore. "But don't expect me to do this again, because I won't." Dave added, which made Alvin sink in the seat in disappointment.

Simon looked at Alvin. "Yesterday, you told Dave, Jeanette and I that Ryan raided our house last night. Are you sure that wasn't a dream or something?"

Alvin looked thoughtful. "It was probably a dream. I don't remember it very clearly like I did when I thought I heard something. I probably slept walked and everything I said to you was a dream." Simon nodded in understanding. "Okay, it was just bugging me all day. I just thought I'd ask."

Soon, they all arrived at their destination, where the prom was being held. That's when Alvin remembered that Dr. Rubin told Brittany and him that they wouldn't be welcomed inside, and he was supposed to tell Dave they couldn't go. But Alvin wasn't determined to break Brittany's dream, so he decided to keep quiet. He would just have to avoid Dr. Rubin and make sure she didn't notice him and Brittany.

The 'munks and 'ettes waved good-bye to Dave then went inside the building. They went to a certain room where they saw loads of students from their school. Brittany saw half of her friends were hanging out with a boy by their sides. Brittany felt good that she also had someone to be with, and someone that she wanted to be with too. Brittany looked around the big room again, and noticed Xavier. She sighed in annoyance. Why did that punk have to be here?

Brittany realized that Xavier noticed her and was backing away; he looked scared. Brittany smiled and took one step forward to Xavier, and he turned and ran/walked away, because you weren't allowed to run in the dance hall. She was glad that he was scared of her; that means no trouble to be dealt with today.

She turned to look at Alvin, who was gone. Brittany looked around in confusion until she heard a voice from above.

"Hey, day-dreamer! Ya coming or what?"

Brittany looked up and saw Alvin on a table above her. She noticed that there was a white table cloth that lay neatly across from it and a lot of food and punch placed on it. She smiled and hopped up next to Alvin. "What are you doing?" She asked as she saw Alvin walking past different foods.

"What does it look like?" Alvin asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Brittany sighed and gazed at him for several moments more, until she gave up. "I don't know! Looking for something?"

"Bingo!" Alvin replied as he stopped at a bowl full of cheeseballs. "Care to join me?" He asked Brittany nicely.

Brittany stared at the bowl. It was huge! There had to be over 2,000 of them in there. "Um… are you sure we should be digging in there, Alvin?" Brittany asked uncertainly. Alvin nodded. "I'm sure!"

Brittany rolled her eyes but let out a small giggle. Alvin never thought about things before he did them, that's half the reason why almost everything bad that happens is his fault.

Next thing Brittany new, Alvin was digging in the bowl. "Care to join me?" He asked. Brittany shrugged. "What the heck? Why not, I guess?" Alvin smiled. "That's the spirit!"

After a nice feast of cheeseballs, some music started to play, coming from all different directions. Alvin watched as many students started dancing with a partner of opposite genders. Alvin dared to look at Brittany, who was also watching them. Was that longing in her eyes?

"Uh.. Britt?" Alvin asked, still unsure if this was a good idea or not.

Brittany flashed her blue eyes at him. "Yes, Alvin?"

"Um, care ta dance wit meh?" Alvin asked, his voice coming out babyish because of how nervous he was. Brittany smiled huge. "Sure! But not too hard." Alvin nodded.

He saw Jeanette and Simon were already on the dance floor, doing lots of dancing together. Eleanor and Theodore did more of a slower type dance, but not too slow. "Um, I don't know how to slow dance." Brittany laughed at Alvin's words. "Don't worry, I don't either! How 'bout free style?" Alvin smirked. "I got a plan!"

Alvin abandoned Brittany and raced over to the D.J. station. He found a disk of his choice and put it in, then turned up the beat and volume. He tripped and accidently pushed a button, which caused a disco ball to come out from the ceiling. Different colored lights flashed around the entire room, and the music started to play. From the change of the music, everyone looked around confused, then saw Alvin. Most kids caught along while some just shrugged and everyone's dancing changed to party mode.

Alvin's smile widened as he saw that there was no one in the room who was slow-dancing now. He hopped off the D.J. set and raced back to Brittany. He picked her up and spun her around before setting her down, causing her to spin like a ballerina. Brittany giggled and did backwards summersaults back to Alvin, who started to dance along with her. Then the Chipettes and Chipmunks all met on a small platform and started singing along with the music.

_[Chipettes]_

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

_Chipettes do backward flips revealing the Chipmunks, giving them a turn to take the floor._

_[Chipmunks]_  
The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs  
I have 'em like Mc Jagger, Dancing on  
Face down, tail up, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, we won't be found  
End of the night, it's going down

_Chipmunks end doing several more moves before letting the Chipettes pass._

_[Chipettes]_  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

_Chipmunks come back and take the floor once again._

_[Chipmunks]_  
Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a dang thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on planes  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing

_Chipmunks grab their counterparts and start swinging them around._

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, we won't be found  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, we won't be found  
End of the night, it's going down

_Chipmunks let go of their counterparts causing the Chipettes to spin around and stopping just in time to start singing again._

_[Chipettes]_  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

_Chipmunks hop out and start dancing with their counterparts. _

_[Chipmunk & Chipettes]_  
It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember  
I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), (hey), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (c'mon), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)

_Everyone does a few tricks and flips before they all do an ending pose._

Everyone started cheering. Alvin smiled huge as he realized what an awesome performance that just took place. He looked Brittany who was next to him and saw her just as happy. "Wasn't this fun?" Alvin whispered in her ear. Brittany just smiled at him, showing sign that she enjoyed it.

After another few hours of dancing, everyone started to relax and eat. Alvin was with his brothers and the Chipettes by the punch, where they talked about how much fun they had.

"Did you see Eleanor dancing after we sang Timber? She was amazing!" Eleanor blushed at Theodore's comment. "Oh it was nothing, really…" Theodore smiled. "Of course it was something! You were awesome!"

"Thanks, Theo! You were awesome, too!" Eleanor replied.

Alvin butted in. "Yea, well did you know that it was my brilliant plan to turn on Timber?" Alvin asked cockily, trying to look cool.

Brittany smiled. "Yea, we did know that." Alvin frowned and put his paws down. "Hmmph." Was all he said, causing a few giggles from the Chipettes.

Jeanette smiled at Simon. She stared into his indigo eyes while he stared back down in her light violet ones. "Thirsty?" Simon asked his counterpart as he grabbed a cup. Jeanette blinked. "What?" she asked. Simon chuckled as he held up his cup. "I asked if you were thirsty." Jeanette nodded. "Oh, yes I am, thanks." She blushed in embarrassment. Simon smiled and got a second cup, grabbed the large spoon and poured some punch in both cups. "Enjoy!" He slid the cup over to Jeanette, who was blushing deeply.

Alvin rolled his eyes. _Nerd love. So predictable._

After a while of talking, Dave came and picked up all six chipmunks and drove them home. "Have fun?" He asked. All chipmunks nodded. Theodore told him about how they sang for everyone while Alvin stared at Brittany. He had so much fun that night, and it was mostly because Brittany was there with him. He probably would be bored out of his gored if she wasn't there.

All 6 chipmunks lay in their beds. Rylie was sleeping on Theodore's bunk that night. Dave looked at them all and smiled. "I'm glad you all had fun. Now it's time for bed. Good-night, everyone." Dave shut out the lights and closed the door. "Good-night, Dave!" Everyone replied.

Eleanor looked over to Theodore. "Night, Theodore!" Theodore looked over to Eleanor. "Night, Eleanor!"

Jeanette looked at Simon. "Good-night, Simon." Simon returned the gaze. "Good-night, Jeanette."

Brittany smiled and looked over Alvin's bunk. "Good-night, Alvin."

Alvin was already looking at her. "Good-night, Brittany."

All 6 little chipmunks that night had dreams about what happened that night. It was the best night they ever had in a while. Brittany couldn't help but think though, that her entire wish wasn't completely fulfilled yet. She sighed, knowing that the prom was her only chance, but now it was gone. Probably forever. Brittany lay down and closed her eyes to sleep.

Alvin, however, didn't feel like sleep. He was watching Brittany in the dark. Alvin slowly stood up and climbed down his bed ladder. He hopped over to the Chipette's bunks and hopped on Brittany's bed. Brittany didn't notice he was there yet. Alvin slowly approached her, took a deep breath, then kissed her lightly on the cheek.

He turned and sped off fast as a rocket and was instantly back on his bed. Brittany stood up and looked over to Alvin's bunk, seeing him laying down in his blankets facing the opposite direction Brittany was looking. Brittany smiled. Her wish has been fulfilled.

**Woo-hoo! Brittany got her wish! (I was going to do something completely different, but I completely forgot about it until 2 seconds ago. I am not wanting to erase this hard work, so I'll just leave this as it is. Sorry if I disappointed ya!)**

**I changed up Timber lyrics because ya know little kids can read this story!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story. I hope you enjoyed reading this! Don't be afraid to pm me to make a new story with a certain plot you already have, just make sure it would be appropriate for k+ or under! Rating for T is good too, but nothing too intense or anything! I don't like writing ratings for Mature only, because that means something gross/intense/'romantic' will happen. None of that please! Thanks!**


	13. Extra- PLEASE READ!

**Heyo everyone! I just wanted to let you all know something. **

**I meant for the last chapter to be this one, and that chapter 12 would've been much different, and that might have surprised you all. But, unfortunately, I forgot about the surprise idea, and did a whole different scene. I remembered my surprise idea after I finished the last chapter, which made me_ mad!_ I wasn't willing to redo the whole chapter, because it took me a while. So that is why you weren't that surprised... **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!**


	14. The real ending

**Heyo guys! You might be a little confused what I am doing here with another chapter. I know, the story already ended, but I wanted to tell you all what was originally going to be the ending. **

**It was going to be when Alvin promised Brittany that he would make it to the prom, he ends up not making it, and Brittany gets heartbroken. Alvin then tries persuading her that it was an accident, but she doesn't listen. After a little while, he tries cheering her up by singing her a song, and it works. Alvin says sorry again, and she forgives him. Then Alvin decided he owed her one, so they had their own little dance in the bedroom alone. **

**That's what it was going to be. I completely forgot about this story idea though, and I just remembered it** _**after**_** I**** was done writing the last chapter. I didn't want to redo it, so I left it there. And I wanted you guys to know this is what it was gonna be. **

**Review on which ending would have been better! If I get enough votes on this one, I just might put it in a small chapter and upload it here, but still keep the other one. :)**


End file.
